Decipher (Bill x Dipper)
by Rinkashin
Summary: Dipper is a college Student trying to do some research about paranormal beings and activities, his university has the biggest collection of books about this subject, but the cocky librarian keeps playing games with him. (M rating because I'm still unsure if I will add smut or not) Just a college AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

7:18 AM

-My name is Dipper, Dipper Pines I'm 19 years old, I live in Oregon and I'm going to a university here, I'm doing a major in physics and a minor in paranormal science and parapsychology (because they don't offer a major in that). I will be posting the results of the paranormal research I've done so far on this page and everything else to come. Stay tuned-

Dipper closed his laptop as he posted his introduction to his new blog.

"Hey bro-bro what are you doing?" Mabel asked as she jumped in from behind and made his heart almost jump out.

"Mabel! Holy shit don't do that again!" He yelled.

"Sorry" She laughed "I just wanted to see what you were doing.

"Only working on the blog I told you about" He answered.

"This is our first day of college and you want to start that research already?" She asked annoyed.

"I only chose this University because of the wide variation of paranormal books they have in their library and of course because most universities don't offer a degree in paranormal science... SO of course I'm starting research today" He said full of motivation.

"How about you try making friends! Meeting new people, in high school you were such a geek try being cool now! This is our chance!" Mabel pulled on her brother trying to get him off his chair.

"Mabel the campus is so big that we will probably only see each other at home, there is no need to worry about me being embarrassing around your new friends" Dipper uttered as he stood up.

"It's not about that! You should have fun as well! Especially now that we have our own apartment" She exclaimed as she smiled.

"I will try... " Dipper murmured.

"Thank you Dipper" She smiled and hugged her brother before she went to the bath.

The first day of Uni began at 9 so they still had plenty of time to get done, Mabel of course got her best clothes out she really wanted to make a good impression on the first day and on the other side... Dipper was wearing his most casual clothes, an orange reddish shirt with jeans and a dark blue hoodie. Their Campus was only about 15 minutes away from their apartment on foot, it wasn't big but it beat staying at a college dorm by far. As they arrived the twins separated and decided to meet for lunch as their lectures were not on the same side of the campus because Mabel had her major in art which she was well known for and Dipper in physics. The day passed and they were shown around the campus, of course some sophomores were so nice to show them around, the first day passed as it should, as midday came the twins met back again for lunch. They sat down on a patch of grass under a tree which was a thing they always wanted to do, Mabel packed out their self-made sandwiches and gave the half to Dipper.

"So how was it?" Dipper asked.

"It was great, I already met new people and everyone is so nice, I will go to a coffee shop near campus after my lectures with some girls its great!" She said that without even stopping for air.

"Good to hear that" He said as he kept eating.

"What about you? Did you talk to somebody?" Mabel asked curiously.

"I did, but there weren't any interesting people" he said nonchalantly.

"Aw come on Dipper you have been so bummed for ages... Try having fun this time" She begged.

"I will try... " He said without meaning it.

As their break ended they went separate ways again and decided to meet at home since Mabel would go grab some coffee with some girls later, the rest of the day passed slowly until finally the lectures were over and Dipper could go see the famous library he had put so much faith into.

4 P.M

It took him a while to find it but in the end he made it he was standing in front of the door with the books that might help him prove everything he had researched until now. He entered and there were barely any students probably since the library was about to close, but he needed to see the books to be at peace. Dipper headed to the empty librarian desk and waited for someone to come.

"Can I help you?" A voice came from behind.

"Yes… I'm looking for…" Dipper said as he turned around to the source of the voice, it came from a young slender man in his mid-twenties he was almost one head taller than Dipper, he had tanned skin, brown eyes and long blonde hair with black ends which was tied and fell over his shoulder, he was carrying a stack of books. Dipper was awaiting an old hag so the view of a young man surprised him and left him speechless, so he deciphered he was probably an assistant.

"For?" The young man tilted his head awaiting for Dippers response.

"Yes sorry… the paranormal science books…" He uttered as he regained his voice.

"Sure this away" The young man smiled and proceeded to show Dipper the way, who gladly followed, the paranormal section was really vast there were probably all books written about that subject in those shelves, Dipper smiled and thanked the young man who left. Dipper went through the books and pulled a few out for himself to borrow after a while of searching the vast variation of books he decided to ask the young man as there were a few he couldn't find. The blonde man was sitting at the main desk looking bored as if he was waiting for the time to pass.

"Excuse me… " Dipper cleared his throat "I'm still looking for some books but I couldn't find them"

"Those would be?" The man asked.

"Ancient demonic/magic manuscripts and grimoires… like the The Voynich Manuscript, The Munich Manual of Demonic Magic, Ars Almadel… and the forbidden books this library is well known for" Dipper inquired.

"Why would you need those?" The guy questioned.

"I've done research on my own about paranormal beings, happenings and I've read every book you can buy but… of course those are not enough…" Dipper lamented.

"Let me guess this is your first day and the sophomores didn't tell you a thing about this library…" The guy sighed. "There is a reason why those books are forbidden, you need a special permit to be able to access them which mostly only professors or special guests have" The guy asserted.

"Wait what?!" Dipper stuttered "And how do I get such a thing?"

"To get access to this library's 'forbidden archive' that's how we call it" He grinned "You need to get a recommendation from a professor which states that you have the knowledge required to even look at those books in this case any paranormal science professor, second and probably the most important you need to get permission from the owner of those books"

"Owner?" Dipper asked confused.

"The demonic and magic book collection and well actually pretty much everything in that section and anything that has to do with mysteries belongs to a private person who needs to give you permission to work with those books since they are his, he only lends them to this university and thus he can choose who is allowed to look at them" He concluded.

"What's the name of the owner? Can I contact him directly?" Dipper babbled.

The guy just sighed and started scribbling something on a piece of paper as he was done he handed it to Dipper.

"What is this?" Dipper asked as he looked at what seemed scribbles.

"Contact number and name of the owner, decipher that then you can contact him directly" The man smirked.

"Are you serious?!" Dipper yelled.

"A little quieter in here please" The guy said in a mocking voice "Those are the rules, the owner likes to play games and stay anonymous. If you can't decipher that thing then you are not worthy of those books" The guy leaned his face on his palms and grinned.

Dipper just smiled wryly and left pissed off the library.

He headed home and sat down immediately in front of his laptop trying to find information about who might be the owner of those books but without effort he sat down with a piece of paper and a pen and started trying to decipher the note the young man gave him.

It was already late as Mabel came home and saw Dipper working on his desk.

"Hey bro-bro got stuff to do already?" Mabel asked confused as she looked over Dippers shoulder.

"No… not exactly I need to decipher this freaking code…" He complained.

"Code?"

Dipper told Mabel what had happened, why he needed to do that and how the library assistant pissed him off.

"Awww come on" She said as she hugged him "Rest for today… you've been doing that for a while now haven't you?" She asked.

"Yes…" He murmured.

They ate dinner together and then headed to sleep, at least Mabel did, Dipper sat up once again to work on the code.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6:42 a.m

Dipper couldn't choose his classes in the first weeks, sadly he got stuck with the morning classes and he surely wasn't a morning person at all. His alarm rang from a far since he felt asleep on his desk working the whole night on the freaking code which he wasn't making any progress in.

Mabel didn't have classes until midday so he let her sleep in and dressed for the uni.

The morning walk to the campus didn't really help waking up, it only made him even more tired and totally cranky. In front of the campus was a cafe, he already heard from the sophomores how good it was supposed to be, so he decided to give it a try, he knew he probably wouldn't be able to pay attention in class without his morning coffee which usually Mabel made.

As he entered the coffee shop he noticed an absurdly long line of students awaiting their coffee, normally he wouldn't stand in line but he still had enough time and maybe some good coffee could astray his thought from the stupid code, he was furious about it, there hasn't been a code he wasn't able to crack in a few hours and this one took him the whole night and the worst thing is he didn't make any progress on it at all. He was ready to go and talk to a professor the same day and somehow get a recommendation letter, he knew it would be almost impossible but maybe his research until now would be enough to convince someone.

As it was his turn he ordered a triple espresso macchiato with sugar and cream to go, he thought tree shots of espresso should be enough for the first time ordering. He had to stand in line again to wait for his coffee, that was the main thing he hated, waiting twice for a freaking cup of coffee. As he stood in line once again he couldn't help but look at his phone, he had made pictures of the code just in case.. And he carried the original in his bag anyway, no matter how many times looked at it there wasn't any pattern, this annoyed him even more than waiting for coffee.

Every time the barista shouted someone's name from a cup of coffee he couldn't help but look up, even if it wasn't his name, the barista had such a high pitched voice that it almost hurt.

"Double espresso, vanilla pump, with cream for... " She looked at the cup trying to decipher her colleagues handwriting. "Bill?" she said looking for the customer.

"Yes.. "

Dipper recognized the deep voice from somewhere, he noticed it came from the tall young man that worked in the university's library. He took his coffee and passed by Dipper who couldn't upload but glare at him. Of course Bill noticed and and couldn't help but talk to Dipper.

"So how's the code going kid?" He smirked, somehow he knew Dipper didn't make any progress and the smile on his face was only there to mock him.

"I'm working on it... I will get it done by today" Dipper replied.

"And I'm the queen of England" Bill said in a mocking tone "Have fun with that kid" The cocky librarian winked and left the store.

"Such a freaking egomaniac... Something about him pisses me off " Dipper thought to himself.

"Espresso for Dipper?" The barista called.

"Yes" He said as he took his coffee and left, still pissed at the librarian, no matter what he did he had to get that code done by the end of class. He took the mocking of Bill as a challenge.

They day passed and Dipper had his first proper lectures, he did try to not concentrate on the code but it was a lot harder than he thought. He also had his first paranormal science class, which of course he didn't learn anything what he didn't knew but it was his chance to get a recommendation. After class ended he was determined to get that recommendation.

"Professor McGucket do you have a minute?" Dipper inquired as every had already left the room.

"Yes, is it about the assignment?" He asked.

"I need a recommendation letter" Dipper shot out immediately.

"A recommendation letter? What for?" He asked perplexed.

"I want to study the books in the forbidden section of the library and for that I need that letter" Dipper explained.

"Well this is your first semester why would you need those books?" The professor asked.

"I've been doing my own research about paranormal beings for the past 6 years and I need those books to finish it" Dipper exclaimed.

"Well well, why don't you let me have a look at those and then we can talk about the letter" The professor demanded.

"Yes of course" Dipper packed out a journal with a six fingered hand with a 3 on it and a second one with a pine tree on it. "I inherited this journal" he showed the one with the golden hand on it. "This one is the improved version of it which I keep adding creatures to, I didn't want to write over the original"

The professor was perplexed and took the third journal. "This... This can't be... This... This is Stanford's work..." The professor said.

"Wait you knew my great uncle? Dipper asked confused.

"We were research partners... And friends... But let's not get sentimental, his journals have been missing since his disappearance 30 years ago, but here we have one... " The professor said trying not to shed tears.

"I kind of realized there would be three but this is the only one I got.." Dipper uttered in a sad tone.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you are trying to finish Stanford's work! Of course I will give you the letter!"

"For real? Dipper asked joyously "Thank you gosh, I thought I was never going to get to those books" Dipper admitted.

"What's your name kid?" McGucket asked as he wrote the letter.

"Dip…" He sighed "Mason Pines"

"Even the name this is really a joyous moment" The professor signed the hand written letter and put it in an envelope and handed it to Dipper.

"Thank you so much!" Dipper exclaimed.

"No problem, but now the hard part begins... " The professor exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked confused.

"Well the owner can still refuse to let you study the books" McGucket replied.

"Wait so the letter isn't enough?" Dipper inquired once more.

"The thing is nobody knows who the owner really is except for the rector and some library employees which the owner chose himself, as far as we know the only contact method we have to him is through the head librarian, you probably already met him..." McGucket explained.

"I don't think so no..." Dipper said annoyed.

"Between the two of us... I assume that the head librarian is somehow related to the owner and is using a fake name, maybe his grandson or something since the books where first lend to the university over 50 years ago... The owner must be around 80 years old, but just on the side... if the head librarian doesn't like you, forget that the letter will ever reach the owner... " The professor said disillusioned.

"Wait is he even allowed to do that?" Dipper yelled.

"Well there is no way you can contact the owner directly so it doesn't matter if he is allowed to" McGucket said sadly.

"Wait... He gave me this thing" Dipper pulled out the piece of paper that still hadn't been decoded yet. "A guy from the library told me that the contact number for the owner would be hidden in this code"

"Oh that thing... Look there is only one person who was able to crack that kind of code and this one is different, no one else has gained access to the library that way in 40 years..."

"Who did it? Does he work here? Is there a way to contact him? Dipper asked exited.

"It was your great uncle... " He replied as he looked down.

"He did?" Dipper asked amazed.

"It took him long enough though... He spend days on that thing and he was the best decoder I knew" McGucket remarked.

" Don't you remember anything? Didn't he tell you anything about how he solved it?" Dipper asked once more.

"No sorry kid... Wait... He did say that his eyes deceived him... I'm not sure if that helps"

"It is a start! Thank you!"

Just go and test your luck! Maybe the librarian is in a good mood today, a good tip don't piss him off or forget about ever seeing those books and if he does take the recommendation it might take a while before you get access"

"Got it, thank you professor!" Dipper said as he left.

"He reminds me so much of you Ford... " McGucket said to himself.

Dipper headed to the library and stood again in front of the giant doors, he was sure nothing would go wrong this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dipper entered the library and headed to the main desk, where this time an older lady was sitting, just like he had imagined in the first place.

"Excuse me I'm looking for the head librarian, is he here today?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No.. I Just want to hand in a recommendation later" He replied.

"Oh we haven't had one of those in a while, let me go get him" She answered as she stood up and started looking between the shelves of the library, after a few she stopped walking and looked up, apparently talking to someone on a ladder, she returned to Dipper and asked him to head to what seemed a private office and wait there for a few minutes, she closed the door behind him and he sat down, waiting and slowly inspecting everything on the desk, where a name plate was resting on. He read the name 'Cipher' and only thought to himself that it could only be a fake name. After a few minutes the door opened and he stood up, the tall blonde man whose name seemed to be Bill entered the office, Dipper just stood there perplexed.

"Wait wait wait... I thought I was going to meet the head librarian" Dipper exclaimed.

"Surprised Pinetree?" The young man grinned as he took place in front of Dipper.

"Pinetree?" Dipper asked.

Bill pointed toward the Pinetree pendant that was hanging from Dipper's neck "And besides isn't your name Pines?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

"Wait... How did you... " Dipper stuttered.

"Please just sit down and give me that envelope" Bill demanded and Dipper obliged.

Bill started opening the envelope with a knife he pulled out from somewhere "Let's see whose cock you had to suck for this" Bill uttered as he opened the letter. Dipper didn't answer at this taunt as he knew he would only piss him off and he seriously needed access to those books.

"McGucket huh? I never liked that guy... He only gave you this because of Stanford Pines didn't he?" Bill asked.

"How do you know about my great uncle?" Dipper asked astonished.

"I'm the only contact to the owner kid, you think I wouldn't know about the only guy who ever solved the code? By the way how is it going with that? Bill smirked.

"I've the recommendation letter... There is no need for me to waste more time on the code" Dipper answered.

"Wrong answer kid, the owner won't bet impressed with a letter from old McGucket" Bill exclaimed.

"Can't you like... Put in a good word for me" Dipper asked.

"Why would I do that again? You haven't even tried to solve the code have you? " He questioned back.

Dipper only sighed as he opened his bag and pulled out the notebook where he kept trying to decipher the code, Bill looked through it seeing how much time and effort Dipper had already spend on it.

"See it's not like I haven't been trying... But it is like something is missing... Are you sure you wrote it correctly?" Dipper asked as he pulled out the original piece of paper.

"It is correct" Bill answered as he looked at the piece of paper and grinned "Let's make a deal kid"

"What kind of deal?" Dipper asked suspicious.

"Join me for coffee when I get off duty today, I want to hear the whole story on why you need those books, then if I like what I hear I will pass a good word to the owner" Bill offered.

"I can just tell you here..." Dipper answered as he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to trust anything this guy said.

"No, I've to get back to work, just meet me in an hour in the cafe in front of the campus" Bill stood up and opened the door to let Dipper out.

"Ok…" Dipper just sighed as he agreed to meet up with him later.

Dipper borrow a numerology book from the library and went straight ahead to the Café as he didn't have anything else to do. He got some coffee and sat down, after a while sitting he was hugged from behind which of course gave him quite a scare, as he turned around he saw his sister.

"What's up bro-bro?" Mabel asked as she smiled.

"Mabel what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Meeting with friends" she said as she winked over to a table where two girls were sitting "The short girl with the bob cut and black hair is Candy the other one is Glenda... what about you?"

"I'm waiting for someone" He replied.

"Oh my gawd, you have a date?!" She squeaked in excitement.

"Mabel I don't! It's a business meeting!" He objected.

"Is that a code word?" She wondered "Then have fun with your 'business' meeting" She winked and went back to the place where her friends were sitting.

Dipper sighed and concentrated again on the code, after a while of waiting he started to look up every time the door opened, he did also notice that his sister and her friends were observating him way too much... He tried to ignore that. After a while Bill finally arrived and Dipper stood up as soon as he saw him.

"Please don't stand up for me people are looking" Bill said in a mocking tone.

"I.. Just... " He sighed as he sat down and Bill did as well "Can I get you something?" Dipper asked.

"Going to bribe? I like you kid" Bill grinned.

"It's not a bribe... Just what can I get you?" Dipper asked once more.

"Mocha with a vanilla pump, cream and sugar" He answered.

"OK... " Dipper left and came back after a while with the coffee.

"Thank you, Mason" Bill answered with a smile on his face not the grin he usually had, hearing his name put Dipper off track.

"Please don't call me Mason..." He blushed.

"Then?" Bill asked.

"My nick is Dipper" He replied.

"Dipper? I'll stick to Pinetree then" Bill pit on his smirk once again and Dipper only sighed "By the way... Do you know those girls over there?" Bill asked as he looked at the table Mabel was sitting.

"Why...?" Dipper asked ashamed, worried of what his sister might have done while he was absent.

"They keep staring and the Asian one got a nosebleed" Bill explained.

"I don't... Can we get to the point where I explain why I need those books? " Dipper suggested.

"No need to, just show me the journal" Bill demanded.

"You know it is not ok to look into people's personal life's do you?" Dipper asked.

"Don't you want to look at the books?" Bill uttered as he raised his eyebrow.

"I do... " Dipper obliged and took out the journal.

The young blonde man took it and started browsing through the pages with a smile on his face, he stopped at the page where a dream demon was described.

" You want to finish Stanford's work am I right?" Bill inquired.

"Yes... " Dipper replied as he looked down.

"It's not like I don't want to see his work finished, but if you don't solve the code there is no way you will be able to decipher the books" Bill added.

"Can you give me a tip? Anything? This code is not based on any of the algorithms that everything else is written... " Dipper begged.

"You brought me coffee...If you still want to bribe I like food as well" Bill exclaimed "I do accept dinner any other day I want to know more about the journal you have there... Very well a tip don't let your eyes deceive you kid" Bill said as he finished his last shot of coffee.

"Wait what?" Dipper said confused as it was the same thing McGucket told him.

"Give me a pen" Bill demanded, Dipper obliged as he thought it might be another clue.

Cipher only took the pen and started scribbling on Dipper's arm.

"What is this?" Dipper asked.

"My phone number Pinetree" Bill smirked.

"Why would I need your phone number?" Dipper asked confused.

"That's for you to decide Pinetree, besides you've piqued my interest" The man said as he left the coffee store.

After he left Dipper took a photo of his arm just in case it was a hint. In that moment Mabel sat next to him.

"What was that?" Mabel asked

"A business meeting" Dipper answered as he raised his eyebrow.

"He was flirting with you!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel he wasn't did you eat smile dip again?" Dipper uttered. In that moment the two other girls neared the table where they were sitting and sat in front of Dipper.

"This is Candy and I'm Grenda" The girl with long brown hair and a very deep voice introduced herself.

"I'm Dipper... " He replied.

"He gave you his number?" Candy asked in a soft voice.

"No... He gave me a code in which his number is hidden which I probably won't ever need" Dipper replied.

"He is playing with you!" Grenda exclaimed.

"That is so awesome! You got his number after just some coffee!" Mabel cheered.

"Mabel this is work related!"

After a while of bickering they went home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? Well now I haven't updated this in a while... Maybe it is best just to read the first 3 chapters again^^ I will be continuing this just like with 'Obsessed' so around 2 chapters per week if everything goes fine~**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

A few more days passed. It was Friday morning; Dipper's first week of college was almost over. Mabel definitely made some new friends and was enjoying her first days, Dipper on the other hand... Well he was still stuck with the code. Now, he knew there was something missing... But no matter how often he asked the librarian, he said it was complete. He even went out of his way to visit him every day in the library. The brunet couldn't help but sigh as he thought about this as he dressed for class while his sister still slept.

"Good morning bro-bro!" a high-pitched voice yelled from behind making him jump.

"Mabel what the heck?!" he yelled back, still trying to calm his heart down from the shriek.

"What? I only said good morning," she laughed.

"Very funny... Why are you even up at this hour?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep! I was invited to a frat party yesterday and I'm so hyped," she shrieked.

"A frat party? How did you get invited in the first week?" he asked surprised.

"I met this girl at the cafe, she recognized me from my art blog! I mean can you believe that?!"

"Mabel your art is great, be proud of it." He gave her a tender smile.

"Anyways she is in her third semester, she studies economy and she is so freaking awesome," Mabel smiled.

"Aha..." Dipper rolled his eyes. _I know where this is going._

"Her name is Pacifica, apparently she is some kind of big deal daughter of some corporate CEO, but she is so nice! She invited me for a coffee and and.. and…" she sighed, not knowing what to say, still with a wide grin on her face.

"I get it she is awesome," Dipper replied as he finished dressing.

"So I was wondering..." Mabel crossed her arms behind her back, "if you would like to come."

"To a frat party? Mabel I'm a nerd, I was even called fish yesterday what am I supposed to do at a frat party?"

"Have fun? Drink? Make out with some random stranger?" She raised her eyebrow.

"No way." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Party pooper..." she sighed. "Could you like at least come with me for five minutes? If you don't like it you can go home right away."

"I will think about it," he answered before he waved goodbye.

"Oh Dipper! By the way could you pick this dress up from the laundry?" She immediately placed a receipt on his hand.

He simply nodded, heading out of their apartment.

The day passed. Dipper finished his classes and headed to a café. He promised Mabel that he would pick up that dress and at least go to the party. The frat house wasn't far away and he could walk home, which was what he would probably do right away. It's not that he didn't like parties... But there was a difference between drinking with friends and with 500 random strangers.

He took out his small note book. It was a new one; he bought it extra for the code on his arm which he, of course, photographed and washed right off. He never liked getting his stuff mixed so he had two A6 notebooks for each code. This one was definitely a lot easier than the one for the owner of the books. It's not like it was hard... He just simply took his time; he didn't want to admit defeat and have to invite the librarian for dinner. _Bill Cipher,_ he thought. _Cocky as hell, proud, fake name for sure, fake hair, fake glasses and I need to be nice to him,_ he mentally sighed as he worked on the phone number code. It didn't take him long before he finally cracked it as he sipped his coffee. He saved the number to his phone under 'Cocky librarian'. He finally looked outside and noticed it was getting dark, immediately looking at the time on his phone and realizing he was late. He still had to pick up the freaking dress for Mabel and the laundry closed in 34 minutes. There was no way he was going to make it on foot… Shit, Mabel was going to kill him. He rushed out of the coffee shop, bumping into someone as he turned into an alley, making the stranger drop his coffee and his glasses.

"Shit... I'm sorry let me help you!" Dipper exclaimed as he caught his balance again, looking up at the familiar face, "Mister Cipher…"

The blonde immediately closed his eyes and he didn't open them until he had his glasses back on. Dipper swore he saw a small flash of yellow in his eyes, but he shrugged it off.

"Mister? It's Bill kid," the taller man chuckled. "Do I look that old?"

"No no no! It's only because… Well you always call me kid so I just assumed… anyway I just didn't want to call you by your first name since you never said I could…" Dipper looked slightly down. In that moment he slowly scanned his acquaintance. The taller man wasn't wearing his usual suit, which did give him an air of authority, but was wearing a long type of spring black jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, black pants, and boots, his long blonde hair tied and his bangs hanging over one eye.

"How polite of you," he smirked. "What's the hurry? Still haven't cracked the code?"

"Uh… I'm working on it," he lied since he was almost ready to admit his defeat. "But I'm sorry I gotta go I forgot to pick something up and the store is closing." The younger man was ready to start running again.

"Need a ride? There is no way you are making it on time to the center of the city." The blonde raised his eyebrow.

"I uh…" Dipper stuttered. "How did you know?"

"Where else would you be going?" he mocked.

Dipper had a small moment of hesitation, before he agreed. The taller man guided him to a black and gold plated car which was parked at one of the staff parking lots in front of campus. He recognized the Audi logo… It looked quite expensive, but in the end Dipper had no idea about cars. Bill held the passenger's seat door open for him, which made him think maybe he wasn't such a big asshole.

"So where to Pinetree?" the blonde smiled as he got in the driver's seat.

"This is the address." Dipper handed him the piece of paper his sister gave him in the morning.

"Sure." The older man smiled, starting the engine.

They somehow managed to arrive on time, just shortly before closing, even if only because Bill probably surpassed the speed limit quite a few times… The blonde waited for Dipper in the car as he ran in, getting the delivery for his sister. He got back to the car, leaning in through the window of the passenger's seat, which was down.

"Thanks for driving me… I would have never made it otherwise," he panted, still trying to catch his air.

"So where are you wearing that dress to?" Bill mocked the younger guy, with a smug grin on his face.

 _How original._ Dipper tried not to roll his eyes since he was really grateful.

"My sister asked me to pick this up…" he sighed, still leaning through the window. "And I nearly forgot, she would have killed me she needs it for a party today."

"Aha… So where to now? Back to the campus dorms? Or do you have an apartment?" Bill asked.

"Wait… You don't have to drive me back," Dipper said perplexed.

"It's not a problem Pinetree, get in."

"Thanks…" Dipper didn't falter this time before he got into the car. He might be quite a nice person… he thought to himself. The engine started and Bill drove off.

"Our apartment is eight streets away from the dorms, I will just guide you when we are near enough."

"Alright," the blonde smiled.

Both of them didn't say a word, Dipper couldn't bear the silence so he had to break it and say what was on his mind.

"I can't help but ask…" Dipper implored without actually finishing his sentence.

"Shoot," Bill answered still keeping his gaze focused on the road.

"Why are you being nice to me? I mean you make fun of me every time I enter the library."

"You want the truth?" Bill laughed.

"Of course… This isn't so I stop bothering about the books is it?" Dipper asked.

"Not at all Pinetree, I just kinda expect something in return." That eerie grin was back on his face.

Dipper couldn't help but sigh at that answer. "What is it that you want?"

"I'm still up for dinner."

Dipper's eyes widened. "Wait you really want to go and have dinner with me? That wasn't a joke?"

"I told you Pinetree, you and your journal piqued my interest," he laughed.

"Oh…" What does he mean by that… Dipper couldn't help but feel flustered at Bill's words.

"By the way, the letter of recommendation reached the owner, I just haven't gotten a reply," the blonde added.

"Seriously?!" Dipper couldn't help but smile.

"Of course kid, but keep working on that code," Bill smiled. "It would certainly speed up the process," he recommended.

"I will," the brunet answered with determination.

"So, dinner tomorrow at 7? I have full shift next week because someone is sick… I might just fire her if this keeps going on," the blonde sighed.

"Uh sure…" Dipper was caught off guard by the sudden question. _He has to be related to the owner… Otherwise he wouldn't have a say over the other employees._

"I will pick you up at 6:30, just pass me your number in case anything happens."

"No way! You made me decipher that code to get your number, I ain't giving you mine that easily," Dipper frowned.

"I like your spunk kid," the driver laughed.

"Don't call me kid…" he sighed.

There wasn't a big exchange of words for the rest of the ride, only Dipper guiding Bill to his apartment. As they arrived, Dipper thanked the driver ten more times before he waved goodbye.

He barely came back home on time; Mabel scolded him on how late he was and that he should get ready for the party. He explained the situation and she somehow calmed down, still telling him to get ready. She somehow managed to persuade him to go with her.

They arrived at what seemed to be almost a mansion. It was the frat house of Omega Psi Phi ΩΨΦ a very well-known Fraternity on campus. The loud music could already be heard from afar; Mabel couldn't help but be hyped because of her first college party.

"Dipper this is it aren't you excited?" she elbowed him.

"Not really." He looked down at his small notebook where he had the paper of the code taped to its first page.

"Could you please get rid of that?" she rolled her eyes.

"Sure…" he nodded without actually listening to her.

She couldn't help but sigh. "Whatever… I will go ahead and look for Pacifica," she exclaimed.

"Hmm, sure," he answered. A few seconds passed before he raised his head and realized he was left alone in front of the party house, shit… I still have her purse I can't just leave. He tried to get inside pushing and also elbowing a few guests who already were more than drunk, even if it was only 10. As he was let into the house, he was flashed by the black lights and strobe. He certainly wasn't used to this.

"Mabel!" he yelled, but it was useless as his voice was completely covered by the sound of the loud electronic music… He started searching for his sister, almost without effort in that immense crowd. After minutes of searching, he decided to place himself in a spot which could give him the most view of the whole room. Time passed with him closely observing the crowd… That was certainly way more fun than being part of that mess. A few drunks fighting, people grinding against each other on the dance floor, bitch fights. He sighed as there was nothing to do but wait until he saw his sister and then get the hell out of there. Suddenly, he was pushed to the floor by some random drunk, he apologized right away but it still made Dipper lose his belongings. His phone and notebook fell to the floor. It was hard to find them in the black light and strobe, but somehow he managed, his phone first then his notebook, only because something caught his eye, otherwise he would have never been able to see it. The piece of paper where the code was written illuminated slightly in the light, revealing a second row of numbers and cryptograms.

 _This is impossible… He wrote it right before my eyes… When did this…_ A thousand thoughts went through his mind in that moment, but he was right, there was a whole row of ciphers missing… He felt so much relief. This was it, he would finally be able to crack the code and contact the owner.

* * *

 **Anyone noticed that the chapters are getting longer?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dipper went home as soon as he found his sister, immediately starting to work on the code which caused him so much trouble until now. He was pissed at himself for not finding it out sooner. It was obvious! That's the oldest trick in the book, but since Bill wrote it right before his eyes he never thought invisible ink would be the case. Heck he never thought such a tiny code with two rows would consume his whole week. He spent another night working on the treacherous thing, a new row meant all the algorithms he had been using until now would be useless he had to start from the beginning... He literally spent the whole night on the thing, even when Mabel came back home at around 10 am he was still working on it. Of course she scolded him for leaving her for a stupid code but heck, now he was so close... SO freaking close he couldn't stop now.

 **6:46 pm. Pines apartment.**

The door rang which Mabel immediately attended to. She opened the door revealing the tall blonde man standing behind it.

"Um hi! Can I help you?" Mabel smiled.

"Good evening" He lowered his head "I'm looking for Dipper, we agreed I would pick him up at, 6:30 but he isn't answering his phone".

 _Holy shit,_ She almost shrieked in excitement, staring at the stranger.

"And you must be Mabel" He kissed the back of her hand "Bill Cipher at your service"

"You are the guy I saw with Dipper at the cafe on campus! I knew it wasn't a business meeting"

"It was kind of a business meeting, just like this one in some sort of way, he wants something from me and he piqued my interest, we will come to an arrangement" The blonde man chuckled.

 _It's a date…_ She started jumping. "Oh my gawd..." She realized Dipper was still sleeping.

"So is he here…?" Bill asked confused.

"Yes uh..." she looked distressed trying to cover up for her brother "He is just getting ready! I can't invite you in at the moment...Because it's so messy! "

"Dipper isn't ready?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I will get him ready in 5 minutes! Please just wait here! I'm sure he didn't mean it, he always needs so much time with his hair" She tried to sound convincing. "Just 5 minutes!" She closed the door leaving Bill perplexed outside.

Meanwhile Dipper was asleep on his table, he couldn't help but fall asleep after working on the code for over 12 hours.

"Mhmm, Ahhh, Bil… Har…Those were the last words that crossed Dipper's mind before he was woken by the loud sound of his door crashing against the wall.

"Dipper get up!" Mabel yelled as she barged into the room.

"Mabel! What the heck?!" He yelled back as he was woken from a very good dream.

She threw a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a red flannel shirt at him "I seriously hope he isn't taking you anywhere fancy because you have nothing to wear!"

"What? What's happening?!" He was truly confused.

"Your date is here waiting in front of the door!" She put some gel in his hair and sprayed him with deodorant.

"Date?" _Shit I have a dat- business meeting with Bill, that wasn't a dream..._ "Fuck entertain him somehow! I can't fuck it up with him" Dipper demanded of Mabel as he started undressing as Mabel went out of the door.

"Now hurry!" She closed the door behind her "And get that thing down!" She yelled from outside of the room.

"Thing..?" Dipper noticed what she was talking _Shit I really dreamt about the date with Bill_ , no this isn't a date! He clasped his hand over his mouth blushing _Fuck, fuck, fuck Dipper not again, no way, no no no no no. I'm not falling for looks this time, no fucking way no._ He couldn't help but yell internally.

A few minutes did pass before he came out of his room, flexing his muscles was actually quite a good strategy it always worked.

"Looking good bro! Now go out he is still waiting" She couldn't help but jump in happiness.

"Mabel I can't do this..." He looked down.

"Yes you can! He is seriously hot and it's gonna be fun!" She didn't let him talk before she opened the door, seeing Bill leaning against the wall seemingly bored. Dipper was still able to pick his messenger bag before Mabel shoved him out and pushed him against Bill.

"HAVE FUN!" She yelled before she closed the door with a bang.

Dipper immediately separated himself from Bill, quickly apologizing, actually telling the truth that it was because he worked the whole night on the code after all it was what this date was about right? Right?

 **7:32 pm arriving at the restaurant** , it was certainly what you would call fancy and Dipper hoped he wasn't under dressed... Well Bill was wearing some casual clothes too so he couldn't be that off. They entered the restaurant where they were attended by a young man.

"Good evening can I help you?" The young man smiled.

"I have a reservation for two at 7" Bill replied.

The waiter didn't even look at the reservation book as he replied "I'm sorry sir but the reservation was cancelled, since we are full and you arrived late"

"Ok, but just because you are new, I will try again, I have a reservation for Bill fucking Cipher at 7, now look at the freaking book" Bill responded in what seemed to be a rather pissed tone.

The young waiter looked at the reservation book widening his eyes "I'm so sorry for my mistake sir! Please follow me!" The waiter looked rather ashamed before he led the two guys to a corner table. He only guided them and another waiter took over an older man this time who appeared to be the head waiter.

"Mr. Cipher it's a pleasure to see you again" The waiter also brought him a wine card without Bill even asking for it.

"Still here huh?" Bill smirked "Looking good Paul"

"And you haven't changed one bit Bill" The waiter smiled back.

"Still not retiring?" Bill inquired.

"Even if I own this place now I just can't seem to find anyone fitting for the job, specially you should know how much I care about this place" The waiter rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know it's just one of the fanciest restaurants around, you know I suffer the same path in the library no one cares about books…"

"Just like for good service" The waiter answered "The same as always?"

"Just do what you always do" Bill answered smirking.

The waiter bowed his head before he smiled leaving the two alone again.

"Woah... What was that?" Dipper asked surprised but smiling.

"Hmm? Oh he is the owner but he never stopped working here, you know finding good staff is kinda hard now days" Bill replied.

"Yeah I got that, but how do you know him?" The brunet inquired once more.

"Let's say he kinda owns this place thank to me" Bill smirked in self-satisfaction "So I get a table whenever I want to"

"Oh... " Dipper didn't know what to answer he was just fascinated by the place.

"Oh right... The reason why we are here" Dipper pulled out his own journal, handing it to Bill.

The blonde man took it in his hands carefully inspecting every inch of it.

"Good memories" He suddenly blurted out "You certainly made a lot out of the unfinished journal"

"Wait wait wait," Dipper exclaimed "Memories? You must be mistaken i-"

"I've a copy of the original journal in my possession kid, I've seen it a thousand times that why it is so nostalgic" Bill smiled.

"There is a copy of my Grunkle s work in the private library?" Dipper asked perplexed.

"Well after all it was written after things he found in other books of the forbidden stash, the owner mostly wants something in return for being able to read his books and a copy of the journal was part of the deal he made with Stanford Pines" Bill explained still browsing through the new pages of the journal.

"Wait... You never told me that" Dipper said perplexed "even if I solve the code I still have to give him something in return?"

"We will come to an arrangement Pinetree" Bill smiled "After all I said I would put a good word for you"

"Oh... "

"Now tell me more about your research, if I had to guess you started in Gravity falls just like your great uncle"

"You certainly know a lot about this" Dipper was surprised, he always thought Bill only took care of the books not that he actually read them or was interested in them. "May I ask how you know so much about this topic... It's not meant in a bad way I seriously just thought you were the contact person and didn't actually care for these sort of books"

"I am the business of making dreams, come true kid and next to it I am an ambitious collector as well" Bill handed back the journal "I know everything there is to know about paranormal beings" He grinned.

 _Making dreams come true…_ Those words dream kinda hit Dipper making him forget how cocky Bill was being and blush as he remembered what he dreamt just a few hours ago...

"Pinetree are you ok?" Bill asked concerned.

"I.. Uh- yes sorry I just.. I'm fine" He answered slapping his cheeks to calm down.

"Don't be nervous" Bill took Dipper's hand softly "I don't bite" He kissed the back of it.

Dipper pulled his hand away, mostly because of the surprise and how that made his heart race.

"Then just tell about your research... Maybe that will help" Bill suggested.

"You.. You truly want to hear it? That wasn't a joke?" Dipper's eyes widened.

"Of course I do" Bill rested his elbows on the table leaning his chin on his palms, looking actually quite interested.

They spent dinner together, chatting about any kind of paranormal circumstances they've been in, Dipper told him about his blog he relaxed as he was able to actually talk to someone about his research, someone who actually knew a lot about the topic, someone who understood him...

They finished a great meal which Bill paid for probably one of the best Dipper ever had... At first it was just going to be Dipper bribing him for more hints but it took a complete different direction... Dipper was actually enjoying Bill's company, the food was great, the wine was great, and chatting with Bill was the best thing that happened to him in ages. He wasn't a complete asshole... He was smart, good looking, he had similar interests to Dipper… _Shit..._

"So where to Pinetree?" The blonde asked as they exited the restaurant.

"Bill... I kinda need to talk to you, preferably somewhere more private" Dipper exclaimed.

"Hmm? There is a park nearby 5 minutes walking, does that sound good? Unless you want to come to my place" The blonde guy suggested smirking.

"Sure park sounds great..." Dipper answered lowering his head.

They walked to the park without actually exchanging more words, they sat under a tree.

"So what is it Pinetree?" Bill asked confused as he saw the sorrow in Dipper's eyes.

"Look Bill... What was that just now?" Dipper asked.

"What do you mean?" The blonde tilted his head.

"You know at first the dinner was about me bribing you to give me more tips… a business dinner... Just so you could put a good word in for me"

"What's your point Pinetree?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

"That wasn't a business meeting..."

"I told already Pinetree you piqued my interest and I want to know more about you" Bill grinned holding Dipper's Chin with his hand. "I thought you understood that the yesterday"

"Wai.. - what makes you think that I would want to know more about you?" Dipper denied blushing at the same time.

"I don't know? Maybe how you stalk me in the library? Think I haven't noticed how long you stay?" The blonde smirked.

"I wasn't stalking!" Dipper blushed even further. "It's a library of course I stay long!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Pinetree" He cupped Dipper's cheek.

"You are awfully touchy you know that... " Dipper averted his gaze.

"I know what you want and how you like to be treated Pinetree and I'm trying my best to hold back here" The taller man moved even closer.

"Bill… look I don't know what kind of signals made you think that I... "

"Like guys?" Bill finished Dipper's sentence still having his usual eerie smirk on. "Like me?"

Dipper couldn't answer, it's not like Bill was wrong... He did go to the library to study, but he kinda ended up checking out the head librarian because of… reasons... The only person who knew about it was Mabel and he wasn't planning on telling anyone and the weird librarian found out just in a week?

"How did you find out?" Dipper blushed.

"Hacked into your computer" Bill answered honestly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Dipper yelled hitting Bill on his shoulder. "That is wrong and illegal on so many levels Bill!"

"I'm required to do a background check on anyone who wants to lay a hand on those books, how far I go is my own decision, besides not like you would say anything since you still want those books" He grinned.

"Goddammit Bill you are an asshole" Dipper turned completely red.

"I really like the role plays you write, especially the demon x slave slash" The blonde leaned back in on Dipper this time much closer to his face.

"Fuck, Bill promise me you won't tell anyone" Dipper panicked covering his face with his hands.

"I won't tell a soul kid" He grinned.

"Please tell me you didn't look at my browser history"

"You mean the 'blonde guy fu-" Bill couldn't finish his sentence as he was shaken by Dipper, Bill started laughing, at the younger's reaction.

"Swear that you won't tell anyone!" Dipper demanded.

"Then let's make a deal" The taller man stood up.

"I hate you…" Dipper followed his example. "What do you want?"

"That we get coffee together after I finish work, no matter in what mood I am"

"That's it?" Dipper was surprised he was expecting something much more… uh… yeah.

"You have never seen me throwing a tantrum" Bill laughed. "Useless employees…" He clicked his tongue.

"You are an asshole Bill" Dipper laughed softly kicking him.

"You have no idea" The blonde leaned in pressing his lips against Dipper's.

* * *

 **Anyone noticed how ingenious I was with he frat name on chapter 4? No? No one?... am I the only one who finds it funny...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So uh... smut warning XD '~' Means beginning of smut, next one end in case anyone wants to skip it? But the 3 last sentences after it are important!**

 **For anyone who followed here from 'Obsessed' I just posted a pic on Da and Tumblr on Bill's final design after... uh yeah last chapters xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sunday 7 a.m.

Dipper decided to wake up early after his... 'date' last night. Bill brought him home just after they were done 'talking' in the park. That was certainly the most awkward date he has ever been on (and it truly wasn't his first). Dipper simply couldn't get the last moments out of his mind, Bill's lips softly pressing against his... Slowly changing into something more rough as their tongues intertwined, it didn't matter if they were in a fucking park, Dipper's mind was too hazy to actually care about that... Bill's hands caressing his face as they made out... His thigh gently pressing against the brunet's crotch.

"Aghhhhhh" Dipper yelled as this thoughts struck him, slamming his head against the table.

Bill even went out of his way to find Dipper's phone number...

 _What was his goal? Why me? I'm just ... me... What does he see in someone like me?_

Thoughts like this never left Dipper's mind. There were many things he would never understand, and one of them was Bill.

But enough of that, the brunet woke up early to finish what he started, the freaking code. He was 100% sure he would get it done today. He knew how close he was, he couldn't stop now, and for some reason just wanted to impress Bill with it... Since nobody has solved it in over 30 years it might actually be quite an achievement. It wasn't thaaat hard but there aren't that many people who are interested in occult arts and paranormal science, so probably not many have even tried. But probably because all of them don't know the truth about these beings just like Dipper and his great uncle knew. It's not like he wanted to prove anything, not like anyone would believe him. _Bill would._ Dipper realized what his brain was telling him and screamed internally slamming his face into his table once more. But he still wanted to write about these things, to know everything about them and arts involving them, knowledge was something Dipper has always aimed for... Hell he was a nerd. Intelligence was something very appealing to him... _fuck._

Dipper shook his head. He drank some coffee and a few energy drinks and began to work on the code. He was determined to get it done.

He told Mabel not to bother him, at least not for today.

Hours passed, once again he spent a whole day working on the code, and none of the outcomes ever made sense. There wasn't a proper name nor number, always some jumbled stuff. Bill said strictly a name and a contact number would come out... Or was he just messing with him...? No, something useful had to come out.

.

.

.

"Fuck..." He smashed his pen against the table. "Mabel! Come here for a second," he yelled.

"Yeah?" she peeked her head through the door.

"Does this seem like a phone number to you?" He showed her the number he got out, it had 8 digits, which was quite unusual.

"Lemme see." She took the piece of paper taking a closer look.

 _81586193_

"Well, just call, what's the miss?" she answered.

"I did and it didn't work! I was sure I got it right this time... But there isn't even a name," he sighed.

"What does it say then?" she asked.

"It only says 'number', and it's not even the fucking right one and I was so sure I got it right this time," he sighed.

"Well..." She looked at the piece of paper again. "Ask the cute librarian then."

"Mabel!" Dipper blushed. "There is no way he is giving me another hint! And besides... I don't want to bother him with it..."

"Awwww, you actually like him!" she smiled.

"No! I don't..." He sighed..."I don't… But you know I just don't want to bother him anymore with that freaking code, I'm sure he is just tired of hearing all my questions about it... After all, I annoyed him every single day last week with it."

"And he still pays for dinner in a very fancy restaurant," Mabel countered. "Asking once more won't make him mad." She patted Dipper on the back.

"I know... But..." He wanted to say something as Mabel interrupted him.

"No buts!" She sat down on his bed. "Take a break and tell me how your night was," Mabel grinned.

"My night?" Dipper was surprised.

"Yeah, you came home after 12 so I thought something must have happened riiiiight?" she winked.

"No! Mabel, nothing happened!" He turned red immediately.

"I knew it!" she shrieked. "Tell me all about it!"

"I told you Mabel nothing... I don't even like him."

"Did you fuck? Is that why you are so red?" she mocked.

"Holy shit Mabel we did not... Fuck... We made out in the park," he admitted.

"I know how to get you to spill the beans," she laughed. "Was he good?"

Dipper threw himself on the bed next to his sister covering his face with a pillow. "He was so good... Shit Mabel if he would have asked me to go to his place I would have happily agreed."

His sister screeched once more. "So that good huh? So much for you don't like him," she laughed.

"I don't! Bill is an asshole..." He sighed. "He told me stories about his life and how much he has traveled, he told me about the library, damn it Mabel it sounded like he has read every book in existence."

"So not only good looking but smart too?" She elbowed her brother.

"I'm going nuts Mabel... He sounds like he has so much experience in everything... When he tells stories it almost sounds like he was there, heck French Revolution stories! I'm like a kid next to him... What does he see in me? Does he even see something or is he just playing with me... Heck I don't even know how old he is.

"Hmmm," she thought out loud. "Don't be so pessimistic, what doesn't he see, is the proper question. Dipper you are smart, good looking, you are into weird stuff apparently like he is, why wouldn't he like you? Besides he can't be older than 25 or so I mean have you looked at him?"

"No…" he denied.

"Means you check him out 24/7, that's why I like you bro bro!" She patted him on the back. "We have a similar taste in guys."

"That's not comforting..." he sighed

"I know," she laughed. "But hey at least you are opening up." She stood up. "Dinner?"

"Dinner," Dipper nodded.

Both twins went to bed early, well at least that's what each of them said.

Dipper actually tried to fall asleep but his mind went back to what happened the day before… Bill might be weird... Either extremely nice or a complete asshole, but somehow that made Dipper even more curious. He tried hard, like seriously hard, not to think about him… Because he can't like him… He just can't, it can't end up like last time… He can't afford another heart break… But images of the blonde haired guy kept popping into his mind. He sat back on his laptop, trying to play a new game to get his mind off the blonde guy.

 _Shit… Not again… I'm not into him…_

Too late…

Dipper could clearly feel the erection forming in his boxers. It's not the first time since he met the mysterious librarian, but now it was even worse… Just simply thinking of him made Dipper fluster.

That freaking asshole even hacked into his browser history, why was he still getting turned on by him? Why did he want that kiss so bad?

Whatever it was, too late... he couldn't hold it any longer. He softly started rubbing against the bulge in his pants, he always loved the feeling of fabric against his skin. He turned on one of his favourite videos… Of course two guys… Bondage was something he had been digging lately… And Bill knew it… Oh god… But that didn't matter now, he couldn't stop. He quickly dimmed the lights and moved back to the bed, putting his laptop on a chair now much closer to his bed, he lied down on his stomach this time. He began… slowly rubbing himself against the sheets of the bed, increasing the pace… his hands holding to the pillow his face was resting on, grabbing on it as he became rock hard, his own cock twitching in his boxers.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this again…_

He panted softly at the rhythm of his movements, finally taking his boxers off. He pulled his shirt further up without actually taking it off, he began playing with his nipple with one free hand, still moving against the sheets.

"Ah…" he huffed, short soft moans escaped his mouth, not like he cared… Mabel couldn't hear him and he was alone in his room… No need to hold himself back. "Mhm… Ahh…" More sounds escaped him as he began playing with his entrance with his free hand, pinching his own nipples hard enough for the pain to excite him even more. He licked his own middle finger before he carefully inserted it into himself. Thrusting it into himself. He quickly inserted a second finger, he arched his back at his own movements… His fingers moving in and out of himself. Still lying on his stomach, the brunet finally took his own cock, softly stroking it but quickly leaving it to play with his ass again, placing a pillow between himself and the mattress, hastily rubbing himself hard into it as rough as he could.

 _I can't believe I like getting off this way again…_

He quickly reached for a small box inside of his nightstand, swiftly taking out the object inside of it. A small black butt plug with vibrations. Gosh if anyone knew he owned this… He covered the object in lube before he inserted it into himself… He didn't turn it on before it was all in, immediately putting it on max speed, making him whine and grab back onto the sheets.

"Gosh… Ah…" He rocked his hips against the pillow again, he knew he wouldn't last long this way, pinching his nipples hard with his hands. He was such a masochist and he knew it himself.

"Bill… Agh…" He bit his own lip, pressing himself a lot harder against the pillow, the vibrations almost making him lose it… He huffed, panted as he thought about the blonde man, goddamit he wanted him so bad… Something like that had never happened to him before, lusting over someone so bad…

"Fuck..." he exclaimed, before he came into the sheets of his bed…

Minutes passed before he actually stood up… quickly realizing the mess he made and cleaning it up. Well at least he would clearly be able to sleep now. The video he started was still running; he came a lot faster than he thought he would… He quickly turned the video off and closed his laptop, lying down, feeling a lot better than before… Thoughts about Bill wouldn't leave him, but at least they stopped being of that nature, at least for the time being.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the city.

A man was sitting on his bed, smoking a cigarette with a wide grin on his face, a laptop on his lap.

"That was certainly something to watch." He licked his own lips. "I will be sure to make you mine, Pinetree~" He closed it as it went black.

* * *

 **Guys look closer at that Phone number, they are not random numbers^^ ;3 -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Monday morning

Another week of class starting. The first week was certainly something Dipper had not expected; by the schedule he made he should be already coming along with his research, but of course it isn't working like he wanted. Life can never be that easy, right? Well, a new day of standing up way too early to hear things he already knows... great. If that wasn't bad enough, he still promised to pick Bill up and go for coffee with him after class. It wasn't a bad thing per se, but Dipper was definitely not ready for this. His heart raced every time he saw the stupid librarian. _Stupid hormones._ Not only in that aspect, but he actually enjoyed his company, something he still was in denial of. But, well, maybe this week won't be as nuts as the first one.

Dipper left the house trying to be optimistic for once, actually hyped to see Bill again, but Monday morning plus night person and no coffee, those things did not mix.

The day passed as slow as it could get. Parapsychology class was boring as hell and the first assignments were given. Dipper sat in the further back of the small auditorium, close enough so he could still hear everything the professor had to say (even though it was nothing new), but far enough to be able to work on the code, which certainly had priority at the moment. The person sitting next to Dipper was... certainly something. He noticed the gaze on himself all the time which certainly bothered him, and the white haired guy who was staring felt the awkwardness as well.

"Sorry… I know I was staring," the younger man apologized in a southern accent as he met Dipper's gaze. "It's just, you've been working on that for a while and it certainly seems more interesting than old McGucket's class."

"I guess? I just really need to get this done..." Dipper sighed.

"Gideon Gleeful by the way, third semester parapsychology minor," the younger man offered his hand.

"Dipper Pines, first semester," he shook the stranger's hand.

"So why the hurry?" the pale guy asked.

"It's for the library books and I'm late on my schedule..." Dipper answered.

"You mean the demonic collection?" Gideon's eyes widened.

"Yeah, why?" Dipper answered.

"Well you must be really something if the librarian is giving you a chance in the first semester," he whistled.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Dipper asked confused.

"I bet you have met the head librarian; tall, blonde, long hair, total asshole?"

"Yeah... " he nodded.

"Well he is very picky on who he lets take the challenge of that code, as far as I know he changes it for every student that asks for it and the worst of all he never lets anyone try before they are in their 6th semester, plus they need a recommendation letter."

"Wait so he doesn't even let people try?" Dipper asked surprised.

"Nope," Gideon shook his head. "He told me to ask again in two years... Funny isn't he? I'm a prodigy in the fields of ESP and he told me to ask again in a few years?!"

"Hilarious..." _W_ _eirdo._

Time passed and Dipper somehow managed to get his annoying classmate to shut up. He sighed, relieved as class was over, immediately rushing to the library. The doors were open this time. There was still plenty of time until he actually had to pick Bill up, but he really enjoyed being in the library. Just, it was hard hiding from the blonde beast who watched over the books.

He leaned in seeing that the old lady he met a few days prior was sitting at the main desk. He sneaked in heading into an aisle far away from Bill's office. He was relieved and started browsing through the section of books when there was a sudden bang in the library. It was from the other side of it but loud enough to startle anyone who was present, which was followed by a sudden yell. Dipper couldn't help but listen to the conversation. Truly, it couldn't be unheard.

"OUT!" a familiar voice called.

"You can't fire me!" a softer voice unknown to Dipper protested. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Of course I do and I don't care! For all I care you could be the daughter of the president, but you are utterly useless!"

"I'm not useless!"

"Thou hast no more brain than I have in mine elbows."

"What? Are you calling me stupid?!"

"Exactly my dear, I was only doing your father a favor, now out of my sight!"

"YOU WILL HEAR FROM MY FATHER," she yelled.

"This isn't Harry Potter kid, now make yourself scarce."

The young blonde woman left the library, stomping her feet on her way out like a small kid.

The older woman who was at the desk immediately headed to the person yelling... Bill.

"That's the second person today! You can't just fire everyone, you know that right?" the older woman protested.

"Of course I know that... " the blonde man rubbed his eyes. "I swear if we get another blonde bimbo I'm going to burn something... Ugh… Hang a shield that we are looking for help... I can't spare anyone right now."

"I will... and Bill-"

The blonde interrupted her, "And I will go calm down, I know... Give me five minutes."

"Good..." the older woman sighed and headed back to the main desk. There was silence once again.

Dipper simply kept browsing through the aisles of books, trying to look for something he hasn't read yet when suddenly arms were wrapped around him from behind, startling the young brunet.

"You are early." The taller man pressed a kiss on Dipper's cheek.

"Gosh Bill don't do that," he blushed.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist," the taller man dropped his arms smirking.

"How did you know I was here?" Dipper asked surprised.

"You are in my library kid... Did you think you would pass unnoticed?" the blonde grinned.

"I guess? I just didn't want to bother you at work..." Dipper admitted.

"You are not bothering me at all... I'm sorry you had to listen to that," Bill sighed.

"No don't worry, it was entertaining," Dipper chuckled. "But did you really have to quote Shakespeare? Poor girl."

"It could've gotten a lot worse, but I noticed you were here and I didn't want to waste my time on her."

"Oh… Well why was she fired?" the brunet asked.

"She wasn't the brightest to be honest, I'm sure she has never picked up a book in her life... I will just tell you when we go get some coffee; I have to get back for another forty minutes."

"Sure, I don't mind." Dipper turned around to look at the books again.

"Hey Pinetree."

"Hmm?" Dipper turned his head back to the librarian, and was suddenly surprised by lips being pressed against his. The blonde man left with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Hate you…"

"You love me kid."

The last minutes passed much slower than Dipper would have admitted. Normally time would pass faster when he read a book, but waiting for Bill was an entirely different matter. Anticipation is a bitch, making Dipper go crazy as thoughts of the past night crossed his mind... _God if he knew what I did last night he wouldn't be talking to me..._

"If I didn't know what, Pinetree?" The tall blonde man sat next to the brunet.

"Did I say that out loud?" He turned red.

"Yes, now come on, I still have to close." Bill stood up and Dipper followed, noticing that everyone was gone by now, even the old lady from the main desk.

 _We are alone... Like completely alone, oh god... Brain, get your shit together_. The younger man shook his head trying to reduce the heat on his face. _I've to stop thinking about this... Dipper he is a decent guy for fuck's sake, don't think about something like that in here..._

"Pinetree?" The low voice brought Dipper back from the small fight he was having with himself.

"I'm fine! I need fresh air! Uhh... I will wait in the cafe!" Dipper ran through the main door which Bill still has to close from the outside. The blonde was left behind, leaning on the main desk with a pissed expression on his face.

"Goddamit Pinetree," he clicked his tongue. "I really wanted to play with you."

…

At the Café

"So what do you want Pinetree?" the blonde asked as they laid down their things. They got places on a couch next to one another; a couple was sitting across the table who didn't mind sitting with them as it was really crowded (like always).

"Wait you don't have to pay," Dipper said eyes wide.

"Don't worry, just order whatever you want," Bill smiled, an actual smile and not the cocky grin he always had on.

"I.. Uh.. Then just a Cookie Frappuccino," he answered.

"Sure."

The blonde guy left and came back rather quickly considering the line of people who were already waiting. He placed various things on the table: lemon cake, red velvet, and a blueberry muffin plus, of course, the drinks.

"Did you buy the store?" Dipper smiled wryly.

"I wanted to be sure something met your taste," the older man answered.

"Wait… that's for me?" Dipper was perplexed.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Thanks but still, you don't have to buy so much... Wait that's a blueberry muffin isn't it?" Dipper's eyes sparkled.

Bill simply nodded as he started sipping on his drink.

"Thanks..." Dipper blushed as he sipped his drink as well. "Really thank you, you don't have to pay for me..."

Bill didn't answer as he drank, simply saying you are welcome with his gestures.

"So you wanted to tell me about the girl you fired?" Dipper asked curious.

"Ugh…" Bill grunted. "That girl… She is as bright as a black hole and twice as dense."

Dipper tried to hold back his laugh. "Sorry."

"So anyway... Her father is a rich CEO like most spoiled brats around in this campus." He rubbed his eyes. "Old acquaintance, kind of an asshole, but I thought it might be a good idea to have him owe me something, and since I was looking for someone to help out, well, perfect solution."

"But?" Dipper raised his eyebrows.

"But..." Bill sighed. "She was too stupid to even hold a book, no matter how often everything was explained to her she couldn't get it, she dresses like a slut even if I told her not to, that horrible pink nail polish stained hundreds of books! And hundreds more things she did wrong!"

"Ok don't worry I get it... Try to calm down," Dipper suggested.

"Trying kid... If you haven't noticed I don't have the best temperament." Bill leaned back holding his cup with both of his hands trying not to spill it.

"I don't think so, at least, you haven't lost it in front of me," Dipper blushed.

"Thanks Pinetree." He swung his arm around the brunet's.

"Um... Bill are you ok?" Dipper looked concerned.

"Except that I've fired two people and it's only Monday, I'm fine why?" the blonde laughed.

"You are burning up, do you have a fever?" Dipper tilted his head.

"I'm fine don't worry... I just have a high body temperature when I'm pissed."

"You know that's not exactly normal?" Dipper placed his hand on the blonde's forehead.

"You are so cute," Bill smiled which made Dipper retract his hand and turn red as they were still in public...

"Bill I still want to talk to you about things... " Dipper said rather worked up.

"If it's about the code just ask..."

"It's not about that, well not everything... Can we like talk about it somewhere this week? In private?" Dipper asked.

"You always want to talk kid… Enjoy your life for once." Bill finished up his coffee.

"I try... Then how about the code?" Dipper avoided eye contact.

"Hmm? What's with it again?"

"I got a non-working number, the word 'number' and no name, are you sure this is how it was supposed to work?"

"Hmm? Show me the notes..." Bill demanded.

Dipper obliged, taking out the small journal he had for it.

 _Number_

 _81586193_

He flipped through the pages carefully looking at the different outcomes. "Ok, I see how you got here but you are thinking way too complicated Pinetree."

"What do you mean?"

"Means you are thinking too literally, the outcome is almost right just you took a different step now it's kinda jumbled up... But it should work. Think more about it as a kid's puzzle," Bill suggested.

"A kid's puzzle..." Dipper sighed. "You said it's the actual outcome just not how you planned it, but it still leads to the actual solution?"

"Exactly."

"OK at least it's not completely wrong?... I will try."

"You are advancing way too fast Pinetree, I didn't expect you to get anywhere near this even in the next few weeks," Bill smirked. "So take it as a compliment."

"I.. I will..." he smiled.

"But now I've bad news kid."

"What?"

"Your sister and her two friends will be here in," he looked at his phone, "around 4 minutes..." Bill sighed.

"Wait how can you tell?"

"You will see… But I'm making a run for it before they arrive and ask weird questions…"

"Can we both run? I'm not in the mood for it either, I've to listen to it at home anyway," he chuckled.

"Then shall I drive you home?" Bill smiled.

"Sure... Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

**Didn't I promise smut? YOU ARE GETTING SMUT!**

 **Longer chapter woo!**

 **~ENJOY~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

They managed to leave the cafe right before Mabel arrived with her friends. You could almost hear them from a block away... He was really curious how Bill knew but, after the hacking incident he probably shouldn't ask. Bill kept his promise and drove Dipper home. They parked in front of Dipper's apartment in the free spot that was supposed to belong to Dipper's apartment, but they didn't own a car, so.

"Thanks for driving me... Hey Bill..." Dipper scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah?" the blonde turned his head to the passenger's seat.

"Um... You know, do you want to come in?" he blushed. "Of course if you have time! And you don't have to! I mean it's only because I didn't get to show you our place on Saturday!"

Bill couldn't help but start laughing as he turned the engine off. "I would love to," he smirked.

"Great then!" Dipper smiled.

"Hey Pinetree," Bill exclaimed.

"Hmm?"

Bill placed a kiss next to Dipper's lips.

"That always works," he smirked.

…

Dipper lived in the third floor of an apartment complex, the last door to the left, apartment number 6. It had two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and a decent living room; it wasn't that big but truly big enough for the price they were paying. Bill had already been there of course but... It was different, he never entered and Mabel wasn't home this time... _Oh god Dipper what were you thinking_ , he turned red as he stood in front of the door, actually hesitating before opening it as his thoughts were taking the wrong direction... again. He unlocked the door, letting Bill go in first.

"So here we are... You know, just look around, it isn't much but yeah," he smiled.

"Thank you, I was kinda disappointed when I couldn't enter last week," he chuckled, "but of course your sister was here."

"I would have loved to let you in!" Dipper protested right away, "but you know... I'm sorry"

"No need to be sorry sapling," the taller man smiled as he inspected the living room.

"The room to the left is mine, to the right is Mabel's." Dipper showed the blonde around the house explaining where everything was in case... In case he would visit again. The last thing on the list was Dipper's room.

"So... As you can imagine this is my room." Dipper opened the door. The room was painted in a dark blue making it seem much smaller than it actually was, still cute though. A desk with his laptop and piles of books, abnormal piles of books. There was a book shelf but it was full as well, a small wardrobe probably holding the essentials. The wall was full with what Bill recognized as magic artifacts, a nightstand and of course a single bed... Figures.

"Nice room… and these are quite impressive Pinetree." The taller man inspected the hangings on the wall.

"Thanks," the brunet smiled. "Took me a while to get them but most people believe those are just simple trash so it wasn't that hard," Dipper answered.

"Still, collectors would pay a great amount to get their hands on such things, so take good care of them," the older man smirked. "But please don't use them for what they are meant for."

"Wait..." Dipper was confused. "That means you believe in all this? Magic? Supernatural beings? Ghosts? Demons?"

"Kid... I've seen a lot more than you in your summers in Gravity Falls," Bill sighed. "But let's not talk about it, not today."

"How much have you looked into my personal life, Bill?" Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"Just a little," Bill grinned. "I told you that you piqued my interest." The blonde grabbed Dipper's chin.

"Ok… if you looked so much into my personal life then let's talk about what I wanted to talk about!" Dipper protested.

"That is?" the blonde responded, eyes wide.

"You know... This!"

"Be more specific kid," Bill yawned.

"This! Us! What is it that you want from me exactly?! Because I feel like if I say anything wrong to you my whole future will be in ruins! So please tell me what it is that you want from me!" _Oh god why did I say that_ … Dipper raised his voice unwillingly, it's not like he didn't like Bill but... If he did something wrong, he could kiss those books goodbye.

"What is it that I want from you?" Bill tapped his cheeks making a rather mocking expression. "Lemme see..." He neared Dipper pushing him against the wall of the room. "I've held back enough already and I can't any longer..." He slammed his hand against the door next to Dipper's face making the brunet shiver.

"Bill…" Dipper couldn't bring anything more out of his mouth, shivering and unknowing of what was happening.

"I want to know everything in that mind of yours, I want to make you mine." He leaned closer holding Dipper's chin with his hand. "You know Pinetree, I've a very peculiar taste."

"And that is?" Dipper asked.

He learned further in so he could whisper into the brunet's ear. "I want to break you." He bit Dipper's ear softly, sending shivers down the younger's spine. "Make you cry." He licked it. "And at the same time spoil you rotten." He backed up a little, facing Dipper, so close their lips almost touched. "I'm not a good person Pinetree," he grinned.

"Are you black mailing me?" Dipper asked sorrowed.

"Good eye there Sapling."

"Of course..." the shorter man looked down.

Bill clicked his tongue annoyed "Look... if you truly want nothing from me then just end this now, I won't interfere with you and getting those books," Bill exclaimed. "You have the code to contact the owner and I promise I won't do anything to hinder you from finishing your work"

"Wait… even if I don't… if this doesn't work, you will still let me work with those books?" Dipper asked surprised.

"Yes, so as I said if you don't want this just push me away, but do it now" the blonde demanded.

"It's not like that! Fuck… Bill... It's not like… I don't want anything from you! It's just... First I was scared! Scared that I might fuck up everything I've always worked for and I wouldn't get to see those books if I messed up with you! but now that it's not the case... The thing is; you looked at my computer, at my browser history, you see I'm not normal..." Dipper sank his head. "Why would you want something from me?"

"What about your browser history?" Bill asked confused.

"Bill I had to end my past relationship because my... Ex, thought I was weird... Not only my hobbies but my… everything... Everything she learned about me freaked her out... For fucks sake Bill, I write porn role-plays! In what planet is that normal?! My Ex left me because of such things! And… I'm not ready for it again." Tears filled Dipper's eyes. "I don't even know what you see in me."

"You are way too cute kid..." Bill kissed Dipper's forehead, wiping his tears away.

"What..."

"I've never met a human I've wanted to own so bad... That little mind of yours is a lot harder to crack than I thought and that makes me want you."

"My mind? What do you mean by that?" Dipper asked confused.

"Hmm? I... Studied psychology Pinetree, I guess it's a hobby to read people and know everything about them, just, you seem to be quite a challenge." Bill averted his gaze.

"And that's all you like about me...? I mean..." Dipper blushed.

"You think that I don't find you attractive, is that it?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

Dipper nodded shyly. "I mean... You could get anyone... Girls around campus talk about you all the time and how they want to ask you out."

"I certainly put intelligence over looks, but I got both with you, my cute little Pinetree~" the blonde grinned. "And Don't think about those bimbos... I want you." Bill leaned in pressing his lips against Dipper's. "And I get what I want."

"Hmpf… Bill..." Dipper tried to gasp for air as he was surprised.

"Sorry kid I have tried my best but I can't hold back any longer." The blonde man pinned Dipper against the wall even further holding his wrists against it so he couldn't move. He started nibbling on Dipper's ear; he knew exactly how that turned the brunet on, slowly but surely moving further down leaving a trail of kisses down to his neck.

Dipper bit his own lip trying not to make any sounds as the older man marked his neck, he was careful but at the same time rough enough to make Dipper tremble. He could clearly feel the warm tongue on his skin, the sharp canine almost digging into his flesh, the kisses he left around his collar bone, the warm hand under his shirt leaving burning traces wherever it touched.

"Bill.. Slow do-" Dipper was interrupted as the blonde lifted the younger's shirt further up so his chest and torso would be fully revealed.

"Just enjoy it Pinetree," the blonde smirked and licked his own lips before he started touching Dipper's chest, nibbling slightly on his collarbone, making a trail with his tongue to his rosy nipples, licking one gently before he bit it, playing with the other one with his free hand.

Dipper bit his own knuckles still trying not to make any sounds... Not like it mattered, they were alone and Bill knew exactly what he was doing, but it was embarrassing. Dipper was rock hard; nobody had ever touched him like that… nobody had ever left such a feeling on his body. Dipper covered his face with his hands as the taller man pressed his leg against his crotch.

"What is it Pinetree?" Bill passed his hand over Dipper's crotch. "Cat got your tongue?" he whispered into the shorter man's ear, at the same time unbuttoning Dipper's pants.

Dipper shook his head in denial, his face red but still letting Bill touch him.

"Not going to talk?" Bill raised his eyebrow as he slid down the zipper.

Dipper refused once again... _I will say something weird and freak him out..._

"OK," Bill placed his hand into Dipper's underwear, softly passing his hand over it, "then I will make you scream."

"Wh-… Ahhh," Dipper let out a small scream. It was more like a whim, mixed with pleasure as Bill started stroking him; he felt his neck being pierced at the same time by the blonde's teeth. "Ahhh...Mhnnn, Bill please..."

"Please what?" the taller man smirked, looking down on the brunet, still stroking the erect member.

 _Harder..._ "Please just... Let me sit down..." he panted heavily.

"I should let you stand until you beg for it," Bill grinned. "But I'm feeling generous, you can sit down and let me watch, but lose the boxers." The blonde let go of Dipper, sitting down on the desk chair facing the bed.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ Dipper couldn't turn into a shade more red than he already was. He obliged sitting down on the bed, rock hard and facing Bill with nothing but his shirt on.

"Go on." Bill swung one leg over the other still with his typical eerie grin on his face.

"On one condition," Dipper protested.

"That is?" the older man raised his eyebrow.

"Let me touch you, too..." Dipper avoided eye contact.

Bill sat there eyes wide, his mouth almost falling open before he busted out in laugh. "Holy shit Pinetree."

 _I knew it... I should've shut my mouth,_ Dipper regretted instantly.

"Kid…" Bill stood up approaching Dipper and kneeling to his height. "You don't have to ask." The older man took the younger's hand placing a kiss on the back of it. "I may be... Possessive and sadistic but you can always touch me, not like I ever asked for your permission," he grinned before he licked Dipper's index finger, taking it and his middle finger into his mouth sucking on them gently.

Dipper only nodded enjoying the way Bill was teasing him. Without warning Bill lowered himself further down to a very dangerous height, he started licking the tip of Dipper's cock, carefully playing with it in circles, teasing the young brunet.

"Bill you don't have to..." Dipper said embarrassed.

"I want to"

The blonde licked it from the shaft to tip, pumping it a few times with his hand before he took it in his mouth.

The brunet couldn't help but moan this time. It was unreal. He'd literally been dreaming about this, but now it was happening and it was a thousand times better than his imagination. Bill started sucking on it… faster and harder every time on it using his hand to help, making Dipper moan and pant in ecstasy.

"Bill... Stop..." Dipper pushed the blonde slightly away making his hair band fall off. "I'm going to cum if you keep going like that..."

"That was the idea." He pulled his hair back with his hands so they wouldn't fall over his eyes.

"Just... Sit on the bed and let me..." Dipper offered.

The older man grinned and did as told changing places with the brunet, he sat on the edge of the bed. Dipper proceeded to sit on Bill's lap wrapping his hands against the blonde's neck, smashing his lips against Bill, roughly clashing their tongues together. Dipper couldn't help but rock his hips against Bill's crotch, he could clearly feel how turned on Bill was now, it was hard to see through his pants… As they separated a little for each to catch air, Dipper tried to take Bill's glasses off.

"Please leave them on..." Bill stopped him from doing it.

"Why?" Dipper was surprised.

"I can't see shit without them Pinetree and I want to see your face when you cum," the blonde grinned, making Dipper blush even further, if that was possible.

"OK..." It took Dipper a few seconds to get himself back together, but he proceeded to unbutton Bill's vest with one hand as they kept making out, smoothly sliding it off.

 _It isn't his first time doing this... Dammit Pinetree let me see into that mind of yours…_ Bill bit Dipper's lips softly as the chance was given.

Dipper kept undressing Bill, swiftly unbuttoning the rest of Bill's shirt as the blonde played with his neck. He managed to finally slide the shirt off Bill and reveal his upper body, certainly making Dipper have to look twice at who he was sitting on. Bill arms were clearly tattooed: two black bands covering his left arm which faded into a pattern Dipper recognized from somewhere, his right arm was clearly covered in cryptograms, from the shoulder to his wrist, again these were ones he had already seen… Dipper got a blink of something on his back but it wasn't enough for him to recognize… It was his first time looking at Bill's body. His blonde hair with black ends certainly didn't make it easier, Bill looked good… way too good, he was clearly in good shape, not really muscular but you could clearly see that v shape leading to his… _Shit._

"Pinetree?" the blonde asked.

"Ahhh sorry… I just couldn't help but stare…" The brunet placed his hand on Bill's chest.

"Still believe I'm just some boring old fart?" Bill laughed as he played with Dipper's nipples.

"I never thought that…" Dipper answered as he took his shirt off, leaving him completely naked in front of Bill.

Bill couldn't help but trace his hands along Dipper's body as well, reaching the brunet's hips and pulling him even closer. "I really want to play with this," Bill licked his own lips as he touched Dipper's entrance.

"Wait…" Dipper stepped off Bill, kneeling on the floor and quickly unbuttoning Bill's belt, "you can fuck me afterwards but we agreed I would get some fun, too." He slid Bill's pants off revealing the erection, which his pants hid very well. Bill took his pants off leaving himself just in his black trunks with Dipper kneeling in front of him. Dipper didn't hesitate before he pulled off Bill's underwear, _holy shit…_ He couldn't help but stare… He licked Bill's cock from the shaft to tip before he inserted it in his mouth, clearly making Bill enjoy it as he was panting and softly moaning. He carefully intertwined his hand between Dipper's locks, dictating the movement, making Dipper suck him faster. Dipper even started stroking himself as he sucked on Bill…god when was the last time Dipper enjoyed something so much? If he didn't get Bill soon he was going to lose it.

"Pinetree… slow down," Bill groaned.

Dipper stop sucking, licking the tip of it one last time. "Why?"

"Just sit back on my lap I want to play with your ass," The blonde man smirked. Dipper obliged and sat in the same position as before. Bill licked his fingers before he moved back to Dipper's entrance, softly making circular movements around it before he inserted one finger in it making Dipper whine in pleasure. He started moving it in and out at a steady pace; Dipper did the same with Bill's cock, suddenly there was a loud bang.

"SO GIRLS THIS IS OUR APARTMENT." They clearly heard Mabel speak. "Dipper are you home? I brought Candy and Grenda!"

"Fuck…" Dipper covered his mouth.

"I stop looking for a few minutes and this shit happens…" The blonde sighed "Just answer… Say you were showering and that you are getting dressed," Bill whispered who started pumping Dipper's cock without warning.

"I'..I'M…mhn…I'M GETTING DRESSED I JUST…ahh...TOOK A SHOWER MABEL JUST GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES," he managed to yell back.

"OK, I WILL SHOW THE GIRLS AROUND"

"GOOD"

"Bill.. stop," he whispered.

"Shh.." The blonde kissed the brunet shutting him up that way, just a few seconds later making him finish in Bill's hand, Dipper bit his own knuckles in order not to make any sounds.

"Shit…" Dipper panted.

"Well that was fun" The blonde licked his own hand.

"Oh my god Bill" Dipper hid his face.

"I will just hide don't worry," Bill replied.

"But you aren't…" Dipper looked down.

"Don't worry." Bill placed a kiss on Dipper's head. "Go take care of them."

Dipper nodded and got dressed, leaving Bill…rock hard in the room and somehow managing to pretend he wasn't there… At least until the girls were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**SO! A few of you have been waiting for this... CODE TIME! WOO! Never ever doing something like this again :D  
P.S.: A new Lunatic chapter will be posted in the next two days ;3**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Dipper left his room, leaving Bill pretty much naked inside, but he had to somehow entertain the girls… God if Mabel found out…

"Hey Dip Dop where were you? I thought you would be at the cafe with your boyfriend," Mabel asked.

"Mabel, are you stalking me?" Dipper answered, furious.

"Of course! I'm your sister I can't just leave you alone with some shady guy!" she exclaimed.

"And we wanted to see you kiss," the short girl with a bob cut added.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Dipper face palmed.

All three girls giggled in sync.

Meanwhile, in Dipper's room:

Bill got dressed without making any noise, but he could clearly listen to everything that was being said outside.

 _Pinetree is so easy to manipulate…_ A wide grin filled the blonde's face. _This is going to be fun._

He looked closely at the room once again, hearing the conversation outside.

 _He didn't deny being my boyfriend... This kid..._

Bill bit his own finger, drawing blood from it. He proceeded to draw symbols... triangles around the corners of the room, three to be exact. Two in corners and the last one in the middle of the wall. The dark blue paint the walls were coated in was dark enough to hide the newly made paintings, unless they were looked at really closely.

 _That should do it,_ he grinned in self-satisfaction.

There was a sudden yell from outside.

"Mabel stop! THAT'S MY ROOM!"

Bill could clearly hear the brunet yelling, trying to stop the girls from opening the door.

Bill sighed, _That's my cue._

"Stop!" was the last thing Dipper yelled before the girls barged into the room anyway.

"So girls this is my brother's room, I know, freaky with those things on the walls," Mabel chuckled.

 _What..._ Dipper pushed himself into the room past the girls looking around the room, confused.

"Is something wrong?" Mabel asked.

"No, I just lost something... Now you saw my room... Happy?" Dipper sighed still trying to cover his nervousness.

"Very much, thank you" the small girl spoke.

"Yeah, but that bed won't fit two," Grenda added.

"OK girls that's enough, we will be in my room," Mabel explained and left with the other two.

Dipper slammed the door behind him. "Bill?" he whispered. "Bill?" once again... No answer. He looked under the bed, inside the wardrobe. _Shit... Where is he…_ Dipper started to panic.

There was a sudden noise in the room which startled the brunet, then he realized it was just his ring tone. He looked for his phone which was still lying between the sheets of the bed, Bill was calling.

"Bill where the fuck are you?" Dipper said out of breath as he picked up.

"Look out the window," the familiar voice replied.

"What?" The brunet immediately rushed to the window actually leaning out, just to see Bill leaning on the hood of his car smiling like an idiot. Dipper's window had a clear view to the street where the parking lots were.

"How in hell did you get down there?" Dipper asked.

"Fire escape stairs."

"How did you get to those? They are around the corner of the building," Dipper asked surprised.

"You underestimate me Pinetree," he scoffed.

Dipper could clearly see the grin on the blonde's face, even from three floors away.

Dipper sighed, "Should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure kid, I will be watching you."

"Wait wha-?" Before Dipper could say anything else, Bill had already hanged up on him.

"Asshole!" Dipper yelled.

Bill only formed a heart with his hands before he got into his car and drove away.

...

Later that evening.

"Bro-bro, I made some grilled cheese want some?!" Mabel yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure! One second!" Dipper yelled back.

Before he stood up Mabel had already barged into his room with two plates and drinks.

"I decided we are eating in your room tonight," she smiled.

"Well gee, thanks for asking me sister," Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"No problem." She handed him the plate and sat on his bed, legs crossed. "Turn Netflix on, our show please."

"Well you are demanding, s9 e15 right?" Dipper sighed still doing as told, turning on a series of two guys which seemed to be… saving people, hunting things.

She patted the spot next to her so both would sit next to each other on Dipper's bed.

"So dipping sauce," she bit off a piece of her sandwich, "How was he?"

"How was who?" Dipper asked confused.

"The librarian you knucklehead," she rolled her eyes.

"What made you think I did something with the librarian?" he tried to brush her off.

"Have you looked at you neck?" she asked.

"My what?!" Dipper raised his voice rushing to the bathroom… "FUCK," the brunet yelled as soon as he saw what his sister meant, he could clearly see the hickeys Bill had left on his neck, plus the two holes further down his neck. _He bit me... He literally fucking bit me... Oh god_ , Dipper let out groan, _And I liked it…_

He returned to the room with his head down admitting defeat. "Can I borrow your make up?" the younger sibling sighed.

"Of course, I will even help you with it," she laughed.

"Thanks..." He sat back down on the bed, hiding his face in the hood he had on. "I will be in sweater town..."

"Aww was he that bad?" she asked.

Dipper shook his head.

"How am I supposed to understand that?" She asked.

Dipper didn't leave sweater town but spoke anyway. "Mabel... I'm falling for someone again..."

"So that good huh?" She elbowed him.

"He looks so good Mabel... I like him so much that I want to crawl in a hole and die..." he answered.

She laughed as she patted him on the back, "If he makes you happy then I'm happy."

"Thanks Mabel..." He raised his head from the hoodie.

"But you know, he still is kind of a shady character so be careful you know," she added.

"What do you mean with shady?" he asked confused.

"You know... I've heard he might be involved in some illegal stuff," Mabel explained.

"Like?" Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, don't take it seriously, but I've heard he is known in the underworld..."

"Ok..?" Dipper's interest was piqued.

"You know, lots of money? Young age? Just be careful bro."

 _Business of making dreams come true..._ "Thanks.. Awkward sibling hug?" he smiled.

"Awkward sibling hug." Both of them hugged with their usual 'pat pat' in unison.

At the other side of the city.

The blonde man walked around his living room holding a wine glass "Shady..." He clicked his tongue. "That girl is going to ruin everything... FUCK!" He threw the glass against the wall.

Thursday.

Another week passed as usual for Dipper; boring classes, stupid code, visiting the library and borrowing books... Not stalking Bill but... Yeah he was stalking him. He has been trying to find out more about him through other students. There were certainly a few awful rumors going around; Mafia boss, drug lord, hacker, trafficker, procurer... And the list only got worse, but of course they were just rumors, otherwise he wouldn't be working as a head librarian in a prestigious university, taking care of extremely dangerous books to human kind... OK, thinking about that fact didn't make it any better.

Dipper sighed and sat down on an armchair at the further back of the library, knowing nobody sat there and that the beast lurking had already picked up his scent.

"Hey Pinetree." Arms were swung behind his back.

"You know if you do that daily it's not going to work," Dipper turned his head.

"What if I wasn't trying to scare you but simply hugging you?" Bill pouted.

"You are not that nice." Dipper placed a peck on the blonde's lips.

"That is right as well," Bill smiled. "Want to grab some air?"

"Sure, sounds great," Dipper smiled. Both headed out of the library through the back exit which was only meant for employees. It led outside the building, a place normally no one walked around, though. Bill immediately lit a cigarette.

 _So I was right about the tobacco smell..._ Dipper thought. "You have to stay late today right?" the brunet asked.

"Yeah special routine on Thursdays and we are still understaffed anyway," he sighed, letting the smoke he inhaled out.

"What about tomorrow? Any plans?" Dipper asked.

"Aww, you want to spend time with me how cute." Bill kissed the younger's cheek.

"You are an idiot Bill." Dipper pulled the older man by his tie, kissing him open mouthed, their tongues intertwined for a few seconds. No one was nearby so they could enjoy it for a little.

"Wanna go grab some dinner? Or do you want to come to my place again?" Dipper asked as they separated.

"How about a few drinks and my place this time?" the blonde offered.

"Bill I am not 21..." Dipper answered.

"Oh my God Pinetree," Bill couldn't help but laugh. "You are so cute! I always forget you can't drink until 21 in this God forsaken country, if you are not ok with it dinner is fine."

"I'm ok with it! Just, I've never been to a real bar... Home parties are like a different matter," Dipper explained.

"However you like Pinetree, just tell me in the morning so that I can plan things."

"I will... Bill can I ask something?" The brunet started to fidget with his own shirt.

"Shoot."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-seven kid," the older man smirked.

"Twenty what?!" Dipper yelled, surprised. It almost felt like someone punched his air out.

"Twenty-seven," he answered once again.

"I uh..." Dipper couldn't help but blush. "Sorry I thought you would be around 23... This just kinda surprised me," he looked down.

"Something the matter Pinetree?" Bill looked disappointed.

"No.. Yes.. But it's just me being stupid," the brunet sighed.

"What is it?"

"I still don't know what you see in me," Dipper averted his gaze from Bill.

"Kid..." Bill sighed, "What can I do so you stop thinking that way?"

"I don't know, either... I just... I don't know anything about you, I didn't even know your age and I guess that's bothering me," the brunet answered.

"Well I guess that's something we have in common," the blonde replied. "I told you I will crack that mind somehow," the taller man grinned.

"I don't fully understand that but heck I didn't study psychology… So I can take that as a challenge?" the younger one laughed.

"It's a statement." Bill put out his cigarette. "But I've to get back," he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I know," the brunet smiled wryly. "So tomorrow?"

"Of course, remember to tell me what you want to do in the morning," Bill smiled.

"I will," he promised.

"Good."

The brunet leaned in to kiss Bill one more time before he headed back in.

Same day, evening.

Dipper started working on the code again. He hadn't paid much attention to it in the past few days, mostly because of his assignments. Still not getting anywhere with it, he started over from a point he knew was correct and, somehow, now had a different outcome.

' _81589163'_

It was '81586193' before. Did he miss something?

"What's up bro?" a voice suddenly called from behind.

"Hi Mabel... "

"Have a headache again?" she tilted her head.

"Yeah... Just tired I guess," he replied.

"That thing again?" she asked.

"I'm doing something wrong... I thought I had the number but instead I got a name now, and again a non-working number," he sighed.

"Let me see, maybe I can help."

He handed her two pieces of paper, the first and the second outcome.

 **First outcome:**

 _Number_

 _81586193_

 **Second outcome:**

 _Name_

 _81589163_

She lied down on the bed, shifting her position with the two pieces of paper in her hands for a few seconds.

"For real bro?" she laughed "This is where you are stuck at?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You said both numbers were wrong, right?" she asked once again.

He nodded.

"It's because you have two wrong ones, there should be only one outcome." She started re-writing the two outcomes. "The first one was simply backwards." She explained.

(Handwritten)

Number

 _39168518_

 _"This one should be like this," She showed him the first piece of paper "And the second is just upside down"_

Then she turned the second one at 180 degree.

 _Ɛ9_ Ɩ _68_ ϛ Ɩ _8_

"This one was a little trickier." She started re-writing it in a nicer handwriting as well:

 _Name_

 _39168518_

"See," she smiled proudly, showing him both outcomes next to each other. "You think too much bro bro."

 _Number and Name_

 _39168518_

"Mabel.. I.." He was speechless.

"You always think too complicated, but hey, that's why you got me," she laughed.

"Shall we try...?" He picked up his phone, typing said number in and dialed. There was no ringing... There was nothing, so Dipper looked at his phone only to see a strange screen being opened.

 _Name_

Was the only thing showing on his screen.

"Mabel... Oh my God you are a genius," he gasped.

"I know! But what did I just do again?"

"Thank you!" He hugged his sister.

"No prob Bro, but I can't help you with the rest," she smiled and left the room.

Dipper knew exactly what to do now. It was child's play compared to everything else... Just like Bill said. It was simply turning the outcome backwards first for the number and then decoding them to the alphabet… he didn't even have to have done the second outcome… But just as Bill said, he thought of it as something much more complicated…

He got a new piece of paper and wrote down the numbers.

 _3-9-1-6-8-5-1-8_

 _C-I-A-F-H-A-H_

 _No… another try…_

 _3-_ _C_

 _9-_ _I_

 _16-_ _P_

 _8-_ _H_

 _5-_ _E_

 _18-_ _R_

"Cipher…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took me so long T_T**

 **But as compensation I drew Billdip smut... You can find it on Deviantart or on Tumblr under the name 'Rinkashin' (Same as here) clearly 18+!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Cipher... This couldn't be it, it was something he had anticipated, but it made sense and at the same time it didn't. Dipper always thought it was weird that Bill could choose who took the challenge, that he could deny access to anyone without consequences, firing people from the library without talking to the rector before. And it was all because he didn't have to talk to anyone... But at the same time, how could he be the owner? The professors seemed to be sure that the owner should be around 80 years old and if he is still alive (like all claimed) why pass the books onto Bill? Were they related? Grandfather passes his immense book collection to grandson before he dies? So many possibilities and he wanted to know the truth... Would Bill tell him if he asked...? Should he enter the name into his phone or ask Bill before...?

After hours of breaking his head over the matter he decided to input the name into his phone.

 _Name_

 _Cipher_

Upon entering this, the phone's screen went black. Dipper tried turning it on again, pressing several buttons, but nothing.

"Fuck, if that was a virus I swear to God Bill you are so dead..." He kept trying to get his phone to function again. Nothing.

The screen suddenly lit up again.

 _[What is it that you desire?]_

A blank space was left to type in.

"What..." He picked up the phone. _Is he messing with me?_

 _I want to research the demonic book collection_ , he typed in.

 _[What would you give in order to obtain this?]_

"This is not ok on so many levels..." he sighed as he kept typing.

 _Everything,_ he typed.

There were moments of silence before the screen changed again.

 _[Your pledge has been heard.]_

"What the heck..." The phone's screen went black before it busted up in blue flames.

"MABEL GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" he yelled but the blue flames engulfed his hand, crawling their way up onto Dipper's forearm. The brunet tried to extinguish them immediately, it didn't work... Then he noticed... they didn't burn, they were warm, yes, but they didn't hurt... The flames vanished just as quickly as they came, leaving a strange marking on the highest part of his lower arm. _A triangle in a circle?_ He tried to rub it off. Not coming off.

Then Mabel rushed in with the fire extinguisher. "I'm here, what happened!?" was the first thing she yelled as she entered the room. She looked around. "Uh... What did you need this for?" she looked confused at Dipper.

"My phone started burning!" He pointed towards the object.

"Your phone?" She raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Blue flames Mabel! Fucking blue!" he yelled.

"Bro... Did you hit your head while you banged the librarian?" she chuckled.

"Oh my… Mabel we did not fuck!" was his answer.

"Sure... I will just leave this here just in case." She placed the fire extinguisher next to the door.

"Mabel it's true! Look at what it did to my arm!" He showed his sister the mysterious marking on his body.

"That looks like a tattoo." She traced it with her hand. "So a blue fire came from your phone and gave you a tattoo?"

"Mabel you are not listening!"

"So you got a tattoo without asking me first?" she pouted.

Dipper couldn't help but grunt. "Mabel what if this is a curse?"

"Pff, that's your excuse for getting a tattoo? Come on Dips, you will have to think of something better than that," she laughed.

"Mabel please," Dipper argued.

"Look, even if it was a curse, which it's not, it's not exactly going to be a problem." She patted Dipper on the shoulder. "I mean you have cursed us at least twice before while reading out of those creepy books and here we are!"

"Still..." He kept rubbing the new marking on his body hoping it would go away.

"Don't worry about it, just go ask your boyfriend, you said he knows a lot about this right?" she smiled.

"Right..." He let his hands fall to his side.

"Then, good night?" Mabel headed to the door.

"Good night Mabel..."

Friday morning.

Dipper headed to the library first thing in the morning. He couldn't contact Bill because his fucking phone went up in flames, literally, and even left a scar. He waited patiently in front of the library doors until they were opened rather late. Normally they were punctual and opened the doors at exactly 9, but, as Bill always said, they were understaffed. He rushed in, Bill was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Helen, is he here?" Dipper asked the old lady at the desk.

"He is in a very bad mood kiddo, are you sure you want to talk to him?" she replied.

"I really, really need to talk to him, please."

"He is downstairs in the archive, normally we don't let anyone down alone," she answered.

"Please Helen," he said, puppy eyed.

"OK... Go, but don't touch anything!"

"Thanks you are the best!" He went ahead.

"Poor kid..." she sighed.

He knew where the stairs were but he had never visited the archive of the library before. There was nothing interesting there for him. He followed the signs which lead to the open archive.

"Bill?" He made his way through the immense amounts of historical records and books, the blonde nowhere to be seen. He kept walking; it was like a maze it was clearly just as big as the library itself. Dipper never understood how they managed to run the place, just being six people for the whole place, well four since he just fired two... He kept walking until he found a second set of stairs. These led down again.

"Bill?" he cooed again, nothing. "Bill are you down there?" he yelled, again no response. _Whatever._ He headed down the stairs anyway. There were two big doors, closed. They both opened easily and he passed them leaving them open, they led to… another archive? This one was different, the locks at the doors were way more intricate, and there were clearly curses and traps etched into them... Dipper ran his fingers across them. Whoever entered this place unwanted was going to have a really bad time...these curses were ancient, strong enough to fucking kill somebody. Then he remembered he just entered... uninvited. _Great._

.

.

.

But nothing happened... Nothing. He just stood there next to the doors. _I wasn't hurt?_ He stepped further into the unknown room. He looked around, books... Books he had seen before in pictures but never dreamt to see in real life. He took the first one out that was in his reach. A compendium about water spirits... _This is it, this is the demonic book collection_. Dipper's eyes widened when something suddenly flew by him, it wasn't bigger than a pigeon, but what the fuck was it? They were two floors under the ground, how in heck did a bird get in? The thing flew by again this time pulling the brunet's hair. Dipper could now clearly see it wasn't a bird, it was a freaking eye-bat. He started running through the aisles trying to lose the horrendous being. What in hell was an eye-bat doing here... Dipper kept running, hiding from the thing. As soon as he was sure he had lost it he sat down to catch his breath.

"Oh god..." he panted. Before he could even calm down he was startled again as he heard footsteps approaching. _Are there even more monsters in here?_ He shivered, hiding behind a shelf and trying not to make any noises. Then he was pulled by the back of his collar. He screamed and panicked until he noticed the familiar face.

"How did you get here?" the blonde asked holding a cup of coffee, but with a grim expression.

"Fuck, Bill don't do that," Dipper gasped for air.

He didn't answer, he just kept looking down at Dipper.

 _Oh shit he is pissed…_ "What I am doing he-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he was yanked by the hair by the bat. "Bill, get that thing off me!" He tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Gerald stop," the taller man ordered. The bat flew right next to Bill's shoulder simply floating there.

"Bill... That's a fucking eye-bat..." Dipper looked perplexed.

"His name is Gerald." The blonde drank his coffee nonchalantly.

"Why in hell is there an eye-bat in here?!" the brunet yelled.

"He is my pet." Bill raised his eyebrow as if it was something completely normal.

"Your pet...?" _Why doesn't this surprise me to some extent..._ "Never mind, we really need to talk!"

Bill grunted, you could clearly see he was pissed. "Could we talk later?" he answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"No! No way! You have been making fun of me the whole time!" Dipper argued.

"What? I haven't bee-"

"Yes you have! You own these books! Do you think I am totally stupid?! I've been suspecting this from the beginning! Couldn't you just have told me?! Or am I just another plaything for you?! "

"Pinetree calm down..."

"I am not calming down! My phone went up in flames Bill! For fuck's sake, blue flames! And what in hell is this supposed to be!?" he showed Bill his arm. "If this is a curse Bill I swe-" The blonde pressed his lips against Dipper's trying to shut him up... which Dipper didn't like and bit Bill, which made the blonde retract immediately.

The older man groaned in pain, he held his hand to his lips and noticed the blood running across his lips. "You bit me?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"I told you I want to know what this is! Don't fuck with me!" Dipper yelled.

"It's your entry ticket," Bill answered as he licked his own lip.

"My what?" Dipper said confused.

"Your entry ticket to this part of the library." The blonde rolled his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed the etchings at the door, those aren't just for show, the doors won't open unless you have a 'ticket' and that thing on your arm is it."

"But… how-, what did you do?" Dipper asked.

"To be honest kid I don't know, it didn't go as planned, but that's what I get for being lazy and letting a spell work on its own."

"You put a spell on my phone?!"

"No, on the number, and you shouldn't have gotten that thing on your arm until the deal was closed, but whatever we can talk about the details later." The blonde started walking towards the exit.

"Wait, I'm not done!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Look I'm in a very bad mood, I've the lawyer of the bitch I fired coming in 15 minutes, I have a thousand things going wrong at the moment so please let's talk about this later," the taller man replied.

"Why is she throwing a lawyer on you?"

"Discrimination at the workplace, or whatever, I didn't listenm not my fault she is utterly useless."

"But… I really-" the brunet was interrupted.

"I keep my promises, you solved the code, you get the books and we will discuss the terms later." He sipped on his coffee. "Just don't annoy me."

"Wait, so I really get to work with these?"

"Yes… But please start after we discuss the terms, I really have to go now," the blonde sighed as he headed toward the door.

"Bill wait!" Dipper ran after him.

"What?!" we snapped.

"I… Look I know you are pissed but…" he sank his head.

"But?" he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I just barged in yelling… I just… I was confused. Heck I still am because I can't understand your reason for hiding this from me."

"Because I genuinely want you to like me and not for what you would gain from being with me, it's that easy kid, and now you gained what you wanted so go ahead and toss me aside I'm used to it."

"Wait… what…" Dipper's eyes widened. Bill turned his back on Dipper walking towards the doors once again. Dipper ran after the blonde pulling him back by his vest. "Are you seriously that dense?!" Dipper couldn't help but yell.

Bill just stood there looking at the brunet.

"For fuck's sake Bill," he pulled the blonde by his tie, "I like you so get that into your stupid mind!" Dipper pulled him even further so their lips would press together. "I really really like you Bill! A lot! Is it that hard to understand?!"

"I'm sorry I am not being myself at the moment…" the blonde sank his head. "I'm turning soft Pinetree, this isn't like me, I seriously need to relax for once."

"Please just… Then let's talk later," Dipper sighed.

"Thanks, now please, after you, I have to close," Bill asked of Dipper.

"Sure…" He looked back at the books one last time before they exited the room and ascended back to the main floor.

"Later Pinetree." The blonde turned away.

"I will pick you up… Let's do what you wanted to do," Dipper offered.

"Wait... you don't have to."

"You said you are stressed and I'm making it clearly worse… so let's just do what we planned to do today and talk about it tomorrow, is that a deal?" Dipper asked.

"Deal." A genuine smile spread across Bill's face, he headed back to Dipper placing a kiss on the younger's forehead. Bill headed into his office and Dipper ran to the class he was already late to.


	11. Chapter 11

**So... Guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in ages! I'm working on a cosplay (Lance from Voltron) for the LBM in 10 days and I'm putting all my free time into it. Also I've had a really rough time lately... so I'm really sorry if I'm not that active for the next two weeks but I will try my best T_T**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Friday evening. It was already past six as Dipper arrived at the library. He had enough time to go home after class, freshen himself up, and change into more decent clothes. As usual, everyone was still cleaning up and closing for the weekend. He was let in anyway since the staff already knew him and they probably knew everything about him and Bill... but he tried to push that thought aside as he searched for the blonde predator through the masses of books. Then the older lady noticed him.

"Hey kid he is closing downstairs!" Helen yelled.

"Thanks!" He ran to the stairs which led to the archive. It was fun yelling in a library. It certainly had its perks to be able to browse after everyone was gone, but he needed to get Bill and not browse. The blonde was already going up the stairs and Dipper almost crashed into him.

"S-Sorry!" he stuttered as he ran into the blonde's arms.

"You are early," was the first thing that Bill could mutter.

"I know but I don't mind waiting," Dipper replied.

The blonde scoffed, "Thanks..."

"Is something wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Just a hard day," he sighed.

"Can I help... I don't know, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Dipper cupped the blonde's face, who happily nuzzled into it. Dipper was a step higher than Bill, almost making them the same height.

"You are so cute..." The older man took the hand of the brunet, placing kisses all over it. "I really want to play with you." His typical smug smirk spread across his face.

 _Ok he is back to normal..._ Dipper blushed slightly. "Shouldn't you be closing? And aren't there still people upstairs?"

"Everyone should be gone, and I've got time." The blonde pushed Dipper against the wall, softly nibbling on the brunet's neck.

"For real... in here?" Dipper asked. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of it.

"Doesn't seem to be bothering you." Bill slowly slid his hand under Dipper's shirt.

"It doesn't," Dipper couldn't help but smile. "I'm not letting you off the hook, we will talk tomorrow," he stated.

"Tomorrow." Bill started pinching the brunet's nipples making him whine softly. He started licking the younger man's neck, moving to his collarbone and softly biting there.

"Well, you are rushing today," Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"I haven't touched you in a week... You know I can't hold back with you," the blonde whispered. His warm breath so close to his skin was making Dipper go crazy. He slid one hand carefully over the brunet's crotch, rubbing it softly with the palm of his hand, the other was still under his shirt, playfully brushing against his nipples.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone coughing; it was Helen, she was standing atop the stairs looking down at them.

"Would you mind not doing that while I am still here?" She threw a pair of keys at the blonde. He caught them with one hand, the other still under Dipper's shirt. Dipper pushed Bill away and turned as red as he could get.

"You are such a pain in the ass!" Bill snarled at her.

"Just close up and don't incinerate the kid, I will see you on Monday." She waved goodbye.

He ran after her and yelled, "I am not going to incinerate him!"

"Blah blah," she mocked the blonde and left the library.

"Bitch..." Bill swore under his breath.

"Please tell me everyone is gone for real now..." Dipper asked from the stairs.

"All clear... sorry."

"What was that about setting me on fire?" Dipper raised his brow.

"Uh…that's and inside joke..." The taller man scratched the back of his head. "Story for another time... Now I will just close." He headed to the main doors and started closing them up one by one.

"She is very... umm." Dipper couldn't find the right words.

"Spit it out."

"Close? Is she related to you somehow?" he asked.

"Helen? No, she isn't Pinetree, she just has been working for me for over thirty years."

"Thirty?" Dipper asked, confused.

"For my family... So let's say she has known me for a while," Bill chuckled.

"I guess it's a story for another time?" Dipper sighed.

"See, you are getting the hang of it Pinetree, I don't like being questioned."

"So then I can't ask where we are going today?" he sighed.

"I told you, eating then to a club and then to my place." The smirk was back on.

"And I guess you won't tell me the name of the club?"

"Does Fearamid ring a bell?" Bill replied.

"No, not exactly." Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"See, now let's go" The blonde packed Dipper by the hand and both left.

.

.

.

This time they headed to a shadier part of the city. This time they stood in front of a club Dipper had never heard of, 'Fearamid'. It was completely black from the outside, a body guard standing at the door keeping a small line of people outside waiting.

"Isn't this the neon club?" Dipper asked.

"Neon club?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

"I've heard about a club that only lets certain individuals in, especially on Saturday. It's supposed to be like a super exclusive thing. The place is black inside, the only source of light are supposed to be some neon lights worked into the walls that illuminate the room in rainbow colors, and there are 'Thrones' made of stone as chairs," Dipper explained "...Well, that's what my sister told me."

"Well, that describes it pretty well, I didn't know it's going around by that ridiculous name, she won't be happy about that."

"She?" Dipper tilted his head.

"The owner, old friend, total bitch, whatever she says don't listen to her," Bill explained as they headed toward the entrance.

"You know a lot of people don't you?" the brunet smiled.

"I know everyone and everything Pinetree" Bill smirked.

"You are quite a narcissist, you know that?"

"Of course I do, why do you think I always get what I want?" He grabbed Dipper by his ass.

"You are a moron," the brunet laughed as he elbowed Bill.

As they were about to enter, cutting the line, they were stopped by the bodyguard in front of the door. He was even taller than Bill; scratched the two meters easily, fierce looking, black hair with green ends, well-built and had sunglasses on even if it was already dark outside.

"No entry, stand in line and wait like everyone else," he exclaimed.

Dipper was petrified, he didn't expect this.

"8Ball… I will shove my fucking boot up your ass and send you back to the fucking place that you came from if you don't let me in! So get the fuck out of my way!"

"Bill?" The man slid his glasses down a little to glance at him.

"No, the fucking tooth fairy, who do you think you twat?! Move!"

"Sorry boss, I wasn't expecting you today, it's Friday."

"I know that it's Friday..." The blonde rubbed his eyes. "Is she in?"

"Of course she is in," the black haired man chuckled, then he looked at Dipper who was more or less hiding behind Bill. "And you have company?"

"Yes now if you would excuse us." Bill made a hand gesture for the man to move.

"Such friendliness..." the taller man grunted.

"Always." Bill simply passed by the man entering the club with Dipper.

"You are always quite rude when you don't get your way..." Dipper stated.

"I thought I already told you, I always get what I want," he grinned.

As they entered Dipper was amazed by the interior, even stupefied. It was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside; a big red mosaic of glass decorated one wall forming an all seeing eye. The rest was black, completely black, but every corner and edge were illuminated by lights built into them, changing color in a fluent flow.

"Do you like it... or do you want to go somewhere else?" Bill asked out of nowhere.

"It's amazing! This place looks like out of a dream," the younger man stated.

"Good." The blonde lifted Dipper's chin with his index finger, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Is it ok to do that here?" Dipper blushed.

"Fucking in the library is ok but kissing in a club isn't?" Bill raised his eyebrow.

"You said we were alone!" Dipper elbowed Bill harder this time.

The blonde man just laughed, "You are way too cute," which made Dipper turn red.

"This place it's quite full..." Dipper exclaimed.

"Wait here, I'm going to look for someone," he answered.

"Uh.. Sure, Bil-" Before he could say anything else, the blonde was already somewhere in the crowd. _Great…_

The brunet just stood there near the entrance of the place carefully watching everyone. It was still early, barely past 9pm since they had gotten something to eat before they headed there.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around his neck, he moved away as the touch felt foreign. It wasn't Bill. He moved away from the grab and turned around. It was a woman, probably older than Dipper, around the same height as himself but she was wearing massive heels, bobbed hair in an unnatural bright pink shade, a tight black dress, and her heels were in the same pink shade as her hair.

 _Whoa._

"Hey there, what's your name?" she asked.

"Uh Dipper..." he answered.

"I have never seen you around before, first time?" She moved closer placing her hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"Yes..."

"You are quite cute." She leaned on his shoulder.

"Thanks... But-" She interrupted him.

"Want to drink something? It's on me," she suggested.

"I am here with someone..." Dipper answered.

"I am sure I can show you a great time, why don't we g-" The pink haired girl let out a small cry as she was pulled by her hair. "You son of a b-" She turned around and stopped her rambling as she saw the man who pulled her. "Bill, I wasn't expecting you here."

"Pyronica, I don't know how many times we have talked about this, but I will repeat it again: Hands. Off. My. Property!" he clearly raised his voice.

"But he is so cute! And besides I didn't know he was yours." She pinched the brunet's cheeks.

"Of course you did! That's exactly why you approached him!" Bill rubbed his eyes.

"Touché."

"Pinetree this is Pyronica, the one I told you about," Bill grunted.

"Just as Bill said, I'm Py, nice to meet you," she winked.

"Dipper... Pleasure."

"You know Bill and I have known each other for cen-" she was interrupted.

"I need to talk to you, right now!" Bill pulled the girl by her hand. "Be right back Pinetree, just go to the VIP area and sit down. A table should be free, order whatever you like, goes on me," he smirked as he left with the pink haired girl.

"Wait... And he is gone..." Dipper sighed. _What's up with the whole secrecy_ …

He did as told and headed to the VIP area, another guard standing in front of it, but he was let in without saying anything. The VIP area was simply on a dais which not everyone could go into. It had its own bar and the furniture was clearly more intricate. He sat down at a free table, and it was clearly for more than two people so it felt awkward sitting alone in there. A few minutes passed, then a waitress approached him. "Can I get you something while you wait?" she asked.

Dipper raised his head and noticed that it was the same woman that was hitting on him before.

"You work as a waitress? I thought you owned this place," Dipper said surprised.

"Well I am not the complete owner, the rights to this place are divided and I am only going to wait your table since you are here with Bill and... by the way, he is changing. I told him to get out of that suit," she smiled.

"How do you two know each other?" Dipper asked.

"Uh... Well let's say we have known each other for a long long time, we met because we were quite some trouble makers back in our day."

"Bill a trouble maker?" Dipper tilted his head.

"He is going to kill me for telling you this but," she pressed her lips together before she kept talking, "he isn't a nice and quiet little librarian like he pretends to be."

"I know he isn't, but he is still nice to me," Dipper replied.

A sad expression spread over her face.

"Is there something wrong?" the brunet asked.

"No, just... You might find out things about him... things that you might not like, but believe me he would do anything for you."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I guess it's just because it's the first time I've seen Bill care about someone," she added.

"What..."

"Py hands off," a voice came from behind the two of them.

"I'm not touching him!" She raised her hands.

Dipper turned around to see Bill had changed into much more casual clothes: black pants, black jacket, and a yellow shirt. He had his hair open. _Oh shit…_ Dipper flushed.

"Did she say something stupid?" The blonde raised his eyebrow as he sat next to Dipper.

"No, really, she offered me a drink," Dipper answered, the girl sighed in relief.

"Then did you choose yet?" He looked at the brunet.

"Not really just, I will just take whatever you are having." He looked at the blonde.

"Well then, Py, the raspberry and the usual." Bill looked at the girl.

"Got it." She winked and left.

"How did you even get changed?" the brunet asked as he scanned the clothing.

"Let's say I've a few of my things lying around in the staff room, just in case." Bill took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Do you come here that often?" Dipper asked.

"Every week, Pinetree." He exhaled the smoke.

"Every Saturday?" Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, why?"

"Isn't that the day for special clientele?" The younger man tilted his head.

Bill couldn't help but chuckle. "How cute."

"What do you have to do to be able to enter here on a Saturday?" Dipper asked.

"Kid… The clientele that comes here on Saturday… let's say you don't want to meet them... Seriously, not good company." The blonde ran his fingers through his own hair.

"But don-"

"Here are your drinks, boys." Pyronica came back rather quickly, placing two different drinks on the table. "The raspberry special and your thing Bill."

"Raspberry what?" Dipper raised the ominous black glass which had a pink drink inside with a thyme leaf.

"Just try it." Bill swung his arm around the brunet as he started sipping on his own drink.

Dipper did as told. The drink tasted heavily of raspberry, almost like drinking a juice with a vague tone of alcohol, and it was great.

"Holy shit," Dipper couldn't help but blurt out.

"See," the blonde laughed and he finished the rest of his drink.

"Did you just drink that in one go?!" Dipper yelled.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Aren't you driving?" the younger man said surprised.

"Don't worry, I won't overdo it." Bill kissed the younger man's forehead.

"You are a moron and you know that." Dipper cupped the blondes face and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Of course I do," He answered as he kept making out with the brunet.

"Ahem…" Pyronica coughed. "Next round." She placed down two more drinks.

"I haven't even finished the first one," Dipper said astonished.

"Py, slow down with the kid, I still need him later." A wide smirk spread across his face.

"Sure," she winked.

"I'm not a kid Bill, I can handle my alcohol," he added.

"Sure."

Both of them kept drinking for a while, enjoying their night together. Pyronica joined them, telling stories about her and Bill's past. It was certainly the best night Dipper had had in years, drinking, talking, dancing, and making out with Bill was bliss... Even though he had a thousand questions, he decided to give him space. An unfamiliar tune started playing, and Bill, who was apparently already slightly drunk, started to sing along. His deep voice perfectly mixed into the tape, his long hair falling over his eyes, he leaned against the edge of the seat.

" _Take a good look around  
You find a star among you  
And don't make a sound  
They'll be the first to judge you"_

"Shit, you can sing?" Dipper laughed.

The blonde only smirked as he leaned even further back and kept singing, his voice covering the track, as he smoked.

" _While the tyrant is speaking  
They watch for wandering eyes  
While the message is teaching us conformity and compromise"_

"So does it feel  
Like it's real"

" _I'm the last place you should look for answers  
But I've got apologies for days  
For the lies you swallowed when you chose to follow  
Afraid to fall from grace  
I call it crazy, but you call it faith"_  
 _  
"In the face that you can't see  
And a voice that can't be heard  
All I'm sayin' is maybe you believe all the wrong words"_

"You're so proud  
So spit it out  
If this is true  
Then where's your proof"

" _I'm the last place you should look for answers  
But I've got apologies for days  
For the lies you swallowed when you chose to follow  
Afraid to fall from grace  
I call it crazy, but you call it faith"_

" _Do you ever ask yourself  
Could there be something else  
Could you be wrong?  
What happens then"_

"Would you waste your hopes in life  
Let it all just pass you by  
But when it's over, it ends  
What if it ends"

" _I'm the last place you should look for answers  
But I've got apologies for days  
For the lies you swallowed when you chose to follow  
Afraid to fall from grace  
I call it crazy, but you call it faith"_

* * *

 **The song is called "Faith" by 'State your cause' I only heard it by accident but the Chorus reminded me of Bill in this story *shrugs***  
 **PS. The lyrics were made by simply listening to this song since there aren't any online! (Thank my lovely Beta for helping me so much lately)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I'm taking so long but live is... Ugh, just Ugh atm**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

The evening went just as planned; both guys had fun, danced, drank as if there was no tomorrow. Dipper didn't manage to get any information out of Pyronica when Bill was in the bathroom, and apparently she was already more than tipsy so there was no way he was getting something out of her. But she did warn him about how he might find things out about Bill... Things he might not like, that he isn't the guy he seems to be, but it wasn't the right time to think about that. Enjoying the evening had priority, and oh boy he certainly was having fun. He could hold his liquor quite well but Bill was something else. It didn't seem like it was even affecting him the tiniest bit. The three of them where sitting back at the table in the VIP area, talking and drinking, as something caught the pink haired girl's attention.

"Hey Bill..." Pyronica tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" he replied as he looked at her. She only moved her eyes toward the entrance, signaling a group of three fancy dressed men who had just entered the club.

"Do you know those three? By their appearance I'm pretty sure they shouldn't be in here," she asked.

"Shit..." he sighed. "How in hell did they get past 8Ball?" the blonde scoffed.

"Customers of yours? I told you not to bring them to the club," she raised her eyebrow.

"Py shut up!" he snarled. "I didn't bring them here, they probably followed me."

Dipper only looked confused as he listened to the two of them talk.

"Um… What are they doing?" She kept an eye on the three uninvited guests who were heading to the DJ desk.

The music was suddenly cut off, the microphone was taken from the DJ, and one of the three guys started talking into it. Of course, everyone booed, but it didn't help. The man only demanded for them to shut up.

"I am looking for Bill Cipher! I know he is in here tonight! Hand him over and you can remain partying!"

"Bill, what the fuck did you do?" Pyronica asked.

"Nothing," the blonde shrugged. "They didn't hold up their part of their bargain, I took what's mine," he answered nonchalantly as he drank.

"Bill... Could you please explain what is going on?" Dipper asked, confused.

"Shit… Um, Pinetree look… Um…" He scratched the back of his head. "Py get the kid out of here, this is going to get ugly," Bill said as he stood and headed to the control desk with a beer in his hand.

"Bill wait!" Dipper tried to run after him but he was held back by Pyronica.

"No, you are coming with me," she exclaimed.

"No way!"

"Come on we gotta go," she said again.

He freed himself from her grip and disappeared into the mass of people surrounding the three guys.

"Oh shit… Bill is going to kill me..." the pink haired girl sighed as she ran after the brunet.

Meanwhile, Bill was already on the dais where the DJ desk was, standing in front of the three men.

"Cipher…"

"Tad, it's nice to see you again," the blonde greeted the tallest man of the three intruders, black hair, and white shirt with a black jacket.

"You fucking asshole, what did you do to him?" The black haired man clenched his teeth.

"Me?" the blonde laughed. "I would never lay a finger on anyone; you have to be more specific on 'whom'."

"Don't play stupid!" the man snapped.

"Ah I remember," the blonde laughed. "Your little friend there couldn't hold his part of the bargain so I took what he owed me." A wide smirk spread over the blonde's face.

"What, he owed you?! You twisted the deal! You drove him to insanity!"

"Yeah maybe." The blonde sipped on his drink.

"You are the devil himself!"

"Well that's a compliment I haven't heard in a while."

"That's all you have to say?!"

"Nobody told you to make a deal with me."

"You are dead Cipher!" The black haired man pulled out a knife from his jacket pointing it at the blonde, it was clearly carved with some old sigils. The crowd surrounding them yelped, including Dipper who was already mixed in it.

The blonde sighed at the man's action. "Kryptos," he looked at the grey haired man behind the turn table. "Keep playing." The blonde laughed hysterically and the DJ obliged. A very well-known tune started playing.

"I will make you pay for this..." The tall black haired man swung the first time at the blonde. The crowd behind them started to back up and give them space, but they didn't run away. It was like it was a normal occurrence.

"Three against one? Cute," the blonde laughed, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Shut up Cipher!"

"That's quite some knife you got there, I wonder whose cock you had to suck for such a spell."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Tad snapped and swung his blade.

 _Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head_

The blonde started singing along with the track as he evaded the swing. The beer bottle was still in his hand.

 _Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid_

Even more enraged, the tall man swung his blade back at Bill, again way too slow. He immediately charged at Bill over and over again only to end up on the floor with Bill stepping on his head.

"So, tell me, did you really think that tiny little knife," Bill stepped on Tad's hand, "would harm me?" He kicked it out of the black haired man's hand.

 _Children roam the streets, now orphans of war_

The two other men who were following this 'Tad' joined in the fight as soon as they saw their friend on the floor being stepped on by Bill. Without weapons, they tried to get a hold of Bill, but ineffectively as well.

The crowd simply stood there watching; the longer the fight went on, the more hopeless it seemed for the intruders.

 _Bodies hanging in the streets to adore_

The two men tried over and over again to bring Bill down by brute force, but that only ended up in them having a knee rammed into their stomachs or a fist on their faces. Everything seemed to be in favor for the blonde. He didn't flinch or even drop a sweat as the fight went on... He had already brought down the two guys accompanying Tad before the black haired man stood up again.

"You never give up, do you kid?" Bill grinned eerily, it was something new, not the usual cocky grin he had... This was different, he was enjoying the fight... He enjoyed inflicting pain and it was clearly visible through his face.

 _Royal flames will carve a path in chaos,_

 _Bringing daylight to the night_

 _Death is riding into town with armor,_

 _They've come to take all your rights_

It didn't take long before he brought Tad down again, this time taking the knife away from him and inserting it into his jacket. He piled up the other guys on top of each other. Bill picked up Tad by his hair, almost pulling him to the same height as him.

 _Hail to the king_

 _Hail to the one_

 _Kneel to the crown_

 _Stand in the sun_

 _Hail to the king_

"Let me remind you who you are messing with."

Bill hit him in the stomach making him lose consciousness for a few seconds. Then he threw Tad on top of the other two men and stood on top of Tad's head clearly using much more force than needed to press down his head.

A sudden yell disrupted Bill from his murderous trance.

"Stop!" a familiar voice called. As the blonde looked up he could clearly see the brunet's locks in the crowd... his face covered in fear.

"Pinetree..." The blonde moved away from the collapsed guys. Meanwhile, a few guards like 8Ball had arrived at the dais, where they carried the knocked out guys out of the club.

"Shit…" Bill whispered under his breath as the scene was being cleared.

"Keep partying like this never happened, a round for everyone is on me," the blonde called through the microphone as the attackers were carried away. A sudden cheer livened up the place again as the DJ changed to hard electronic music. In no time everything was like it had never happened, the crowd dispersed and only Dipper was left, who was apparently horrified.

"Pinetree... You shouldn't have watched that, I told Py to get you out." The blonde looked down as he approached the younger man. "Look I..." He was interrupted by Dipper before he could say anything.

"You don't need to say anything... I'm not stupid, Bill, I already realize you are not the quiet librarian you pretend to be…" Dipper sank his head.

Bill only stood there rooted to the floor as he let his Pinetree talk.

"I really like you but… I want answers... I don't want to be left in the dark, I feel like you have only been using me and there are already about a thousand questions I have for you and you always say we will talk about it some other day, but I can't wait another day." The brunet bit his lips before he continued.

"Pinetree…" The blonde cupped the brunet's face. "I can't… Please trust me on this."

The brunet moved his face away from Bill's touch.

"Mason, give me time…"

"Don't say my name…" The younger man looked down.

"Look, I promised I would tell you tomorrow about the books and make the terms for them, I will tell you about the rest, but not right now…"

"Why is that?"

"Because I can't afford to lose you."

"Why would I believe anything you say..." Dipper sank his head. "I mean, all this? And I'm sure this is not everything you are hiding from me and I'm not even sure what just happened."

Bill carefully took Dipper's hand placing it against his mouth. "Because I've been waiting for you for eons... "

"What...?"

"I promise you I will tell you everything when the time comes, I understand you want knowledge, I'm no different, but if you don't trust me… leave now," the blonde answered.

Dipper gulped at these words. There was awkward silence between the two of them, even with the music blasting at full volume a bunch of drunk people dancing around them, it seemed like they were in their own little dimension, isolated from the rest of the world.

"So, your answer?" Bill asked.

"I... I just..." the brunet sighed, "I like you way too much just to leave you because of this and you know it."

A smile spread across the blonde's face. "Thank you Pinetree." He placed a kiss on the younger man's lips.

"Don't thank me... I'm still confused, and you said something about terms for using the books and, to be honest, I don't even know what you mean by that... I just need time to swallow the fact that I don't know what's going on."

"Of course… Want to head home for the night?" the blonde offered.

"Thought we were going to your place?" Dipper tilted his head.

Bill couldn't help but bite his own lips. "Well, you surprise me Pinetree."

"What? If you don't want to," the brunet scoffed.

"Of course I do." Bill pinned him against the wall, a wide smirk on his face.

"I guess you are back to normal," Dipper smiled.

They left the club immediately after Bill found Pyronica and yelled at her for letting Dipper watch the fight. Both guys drank their fair share, but Bill was nowhere near tipsy, not even when he was fighting did it show. It was like he had just been drinking water the whole evening, but Dipper, on the other hand, started to feel the alcohol. He always got rather touchy when he drank... Not like Bill really cared. And all worries he had about Bill lying to him were suddenly gone, nothing mattered in the moment, just being with Bill satisfied him. Or, at least that what he told himself, otherwise he wouldn't be going to the blonde's apartment... Dipper wondered how long he would be able to hold back before he threw himself into the hands of Bill.


End file.
